


Theatre des Vampires

by Maire1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anne Rice - Freeform, Blood, F/M, Love, Paris - Freeform, Vampires, XIX century, historic AU, interview with a vampire, revange, wywiad z wampirem
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-04-23 05:31:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14325660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maire1/pseuds/Maire1
Summary: Crossover Supernatural z "Wywiadem z wampirem", Paryż, początek XIX wieku. Dean, podobnie jak jego ojciec John, jest łowcą, lecz młodszy Samuel nie ma pojęcia o rodzinnym biznesie i marzy o malowaniu, więc ucieka do Paryża, gdzie co prawda uczy się rysunku u znamienitej malarki, ale nieszczęśliwie... popada w niewolę wampirów z Theatre des Vampires, więc Dean musi wyruszyć na ratunek.





	1. Chapter 1

_Bracie, mam nadzieję, że mój list zastanie cię w dobrym zdrowiu i nastroju. Wybacz, że piszę do ciebie, nie do ojca, ale jak wiesz nie rozstaliśmy się w zgodzie i wolałbym nie narzucać mu się z epistołami. I tak by nie zrozumiał. Domyślam się, że ty również nie do końca pojmujesz, dlaczego porzuciłem rodzinną firmę, przysparzając ojcu zgryzoty i słusznego gniewu, i wyjeżdżając w nieznane do Paryża. Dla mnie to nie było nieznane, lecz przeznaczone. Wybacz. Od dawna nosiłem się z tym zamiarem. Niejednokrotnie wspominałem o wyjeździe, ale ojciec uważał moje marzenia za mrzonki, lub gorzej – za sprzeniewierzenie się rodzinnej tradycji. Dla niego liczy się tylko handel winem, jego statki, jego ludzie, jego firma, a synowie li i jedynie wtedy, gdy wykonują jego polecenia. Nigdy nie pasowałem do tej wizji. To ty jesteś jego pierworodnym, krwią z krwi, kością z kości, godnym następcą. Ja od zawsze byłem odmieńcem przedkładającym książki nad rachunki, ołówki i szkicownik nad fechtunek, teatr nad walki bokserskie i stały ląd nad morze. Ktoś, kto cierpi na chorobę morską i rzyga jak kot nawet w czasie flauty, raczej nie poprowadzi flotylli statków handlowych._

_Jednakże największym przestępstwem było to, że od małego kochałem rysować, podobnie jak naszej świętej pamięci matka, która odeszła tak dawno temu, że ani ojciec ani ty nie wspominacie jej imienia. Matczyne zamiłowanie do malunków ojciec tolerował, uważając za niegroźny, kobiecy kaprys, ale en general, o ile pamiętasz - według Johna Winchestera wszelacy artyści to darmozjady, próżniacy i sprzedajne dziwki. Będąc wychowywanym w takim duchu, z trudem przychodziło mi przyznanie się do strasznej prawdy, że wolę lekcje rysunku od arytmetyki._

_Póki nie dorosłem na tyle, by samemu za nie płacić. Po kryjomu. W każdym razie sądziłem, że czynię to po kryjomu, nie doceniając twojej dociekliwości. Dziękuję, bracie, żeś mnie wówczas nie wydał. Mocno się od siebie różnimy i przeważnie podążamy innymi drogami, ale zawsze miałem w tobie przyjaciela. I chociaż ojciec w końcu odkrył moją pasję i zamiary, było już za późno, aby mógł mnie zatrzymać._

_Nareszcie dotarłem tam, dokąd pragnąłem dotrzeć. Ach, nie wyobrażasz sobie, jak to jest przechadzać się ulicami Paryża i oddychać tym samym powietrzem, co Francois Gerard, który namalował cesarzową Józefinę, czy bataliści Napoleona - Antoine i Horace Vernetowie. Nie, jednak wolę portrecistów. Montmartre pachnie terpentyną, lawendą i tanim, kwaśnym cydrem, którego ojciec z pewnością by nie kupił. Kolory są żywsze. Deszcze cieplejsze. Francuski brzmi znacznie bardziej francusko. Bagietki w pobliskiej piekarni kosztują jedynie 5 sous za jedną, co przy moich funduszach ma nieliche znaczenie. Na całe szczęście, cydr jest jeszcze tańszy, a czegóż człowiek może żądać więcej ponad łyk wina i kęs chrupiącej bułki? Hm, może odrobiny sera i pożywnej zupy cebulowej, ale na nie jeszcze nie zapracowałem._

_Chwilowo, wraz z dwójką takich samych artystycznych zapaleńców co ja, mieszkamy kątem na poddaszu u sędziwego rentiera przy Avenue Napoleon. Stary Jean-Luc jest także bileterem w niedalekim Theatre des Vampires – to dopiero przedziwne miejsce i przedziwni artyści, odgrywający nieumarłych z powieści Polidoriego. Na plakatach upiornie blade twarze, czarne peleryny, Śmierć z kosą, krew i rozpusta – dekadencja jak się patrzy. Ojciec byłby „zachwycony”._

_Wciąż szukam kogoś, kto weźmie mnie pod swoje skrzydła. Najlepiej dobrego portrecistę. Sebastian – jeden z młodych, dobrze zapowiadających się rysowników, z którymi pomieszkuję, wspominał, że zna kogoś, kto zna pokojówkę Henriette Lorimier, znanej malarki, która wystawiała się w paryskim Salonie. Może mi się poszczęści. Trzymaj za mnie kciuki._

_Odezwę się, gdy tylko będę wiedział coś więcej. Nie frasuj się o mnie, tak jak zwykle to czynisz. Twój młodszy brat jest już dużym chłopcem i poradzi sobie w wielkim świecie. Bo Paryż to naprawdę wielki, wspaniały świat. Chciałbym ci go kiedyś pokazać. Jeśli taka twoja wola, zawiadom ojca, że żyję i mam się nie najgorzej. Chociaż nie sądzę, by go to obeszło._

_Twój oddany, choć niepoprawny brat, Samuel._

Dean odłożył list i zmęczonym gestem przetarł twarz, czując pod palcami kłujący zarost. To była ostatnia wiadomość od Sama. Dostał ją ponad trzy miesiące temu, i od tego czasu – cisza. Oczywiście, młodszy brat, który miał dziwne szczęście do popadania w tarapaty, mógł po prostu pogrążyć się w paryskim światku artystycznym, pochłonięty szkicowaniem, poszukiwaniem dróg dotarcia do sławnej malarki i piciem taniego cydru ze znajomymi z poddasza, zapominając o takim drobiazgu, jak wysłanie kolejnego listu do rodziny, ale po pierwsze Dean był z natury pesymistą, a po drugie – koncepcja Theatre des Vampires nie bawiła go tak jak brata. Może dlatego, że miał już do czynienia z wampirami. Jak też z wilkołakami, ghulami, rougarou i upiorami.

Samuel znał jedynie jedną stronę rodzinnego biznesu. Na co dzień John Winchester i synowie prowadzili niewielką kompanię, parając się handlem winem i innymi trunkami plus odrobiną przemytu, ale liczne podróże w interesach nie zawsze wiązały się z negocjacjami i targowaniem wyższego upustu. Nie, Dean i ojciec, szukali guza tam, gdzie ich nie wzywano i najczęściej, gdy już uporali się z problemem, im nie dziękowano. Samuel nie miał o tym pojęcia, choć miał rację, podejrzewając, że to Deana ojciec wybrał na swojego następcę, dając mu jedyną w swoim rodzaju możliwość niemal codziennego obrywania i ocierania się o śmierć na wszystkie możliwe sposoby.

Samuel, tak bardzo podobny do ich matki, Mary, był zbyt wątły, delikatny i kruchy, by podołać walce z szatańskim pomiotem – przynajmniej w oczach Johna. Dostatecznie silny, by z czasem przejąć prowadzenie kompanii handlowej, lecz nie dosyć, by babrać się w krwi, bebechach i ektoplazmie. Co było wierutną bzdurą, bo z czasem Samuel wyrósł na bystrego, postawnego młodzieńca, który równie dobrze posługiwał się rozumem, co białą bronią. Tylko to jego nieszczęsne zamiłowanie do sztuki… Mimo to Dean nie negował decyzji ojca - z reguły ich nie negował, więc nigdy nie zdradził Samuelowi tajemnicy rodu Winchesterów. Czego zaczynał z całego serca żałować.

Statkiem mocniej zatrzęsło. Osłonięta metalową siatką lampa nad głową Deana rozkołysała się jak szalona – niepokojące cienie i blaski przemknęły po ścianach kajuty i zatańczyły na zdobionym intarsją suficie. W bulaj uderzył deszcz. Nie z tych ciepłych, paryskich, opisywanych przez Samuela. Widać sztorm przybierał na sile, choć Winchester nie spodziewał się, by zagroził „Enterprise”. Mimo to musiał przytrzymać butelkę czerwonego Chardonnay, by wraz z kubkiem nie zsunęły się ze stolika. Kilka kropel kapnęło na list brata, który sfrunął na podłogę i miękko ułożył się u jego stóp. Zły omen. O ile ktoś wierzyłby w omeny.

*

Jak na nieśmiertelnych, niepokoili się niczym zwykli ludzie.

Szmery w wielkiej sali balowej pod Theatre des Vampires unosiły się i opadały jak fale przypływu, a oni kręcili się niespokojnie, napierając na siebie i stając na palcach jak podekscytowani gapie, usiłujący dostrzec miejsce zbrodni zza pleców wyższych od siebie. Santiago wyszedł przed szereg, podrygując, robiąc miny i cmokając uszminkowanymi ustami. Robił z siebie idiotę. Jak zwykle. Jedynie Armand wydawał się nieporuszony – czarne włosy spływały mu majestatycznie na ramiona, brązowe oczy spokojnie spoglądały spod ciężkich powiek, a na ustach zastygł lekki uśmiech. W przeciwieństwie do pozostałych nie okazywał strachu ani ekscytacji. Może dlatego, że był starszy od wysłanniczki Starszyzny, która ich odwiedziła, a może dlatego, że nie czuł najmniejszych wyrzutów sumienia. Chociaż wiedział, że Starszyznę zaniepokoiła egzekucja, jaką samowolnie wykonali na Amerykanach, a zaniepokojona Starszyzna bywała nieobliczalna, choć na szczęście nie tak pochopna jak jego kompani.

Wchodząca do rozciągającej się pod teatrem sali zdobionej ponurymi malowidłami pełnymi kościotrupów, trupów, potępieńców, diabłów i aniołów (Bosch, Durer i Breughl byliby zdumieni wielkością odwzorowań ich fantazji) Mariska Batory wydawała się niziutka i drobna jak dziecko, nawet na wysokich, stukających o schody koturnach sznurowanych trzewików ze srebrnymi klamerkami. Cała, od stóp do głów, odziana była w czerń szamerowaną srebrem, polśniewającym w blasku gazowych żyrandoli. Upięte w staranny kok kasztanowe włosy również zdobiła srebrna klamra w roślinne ornamenty, a ciemne oczy podkreślał srebrzysty pył na powiekach i rzęsach. W większości ubrana całkowicie na czarno i na takiż kolor farbująca swoje włosy gromadka Armanda zaszemrała z zazdrością i rozstąpiła się przed nią jak Morze Czerwone, tworząc wąską alejkę, którą wysłanniczka Starszyzny niespiesznie podeszła do Armanda. Uśmiechnęła się uprzejmie, choć bez nuty ciepła i skłonili się sobie niemal jednocześnie, on sekundę wcześniej od niej. Zadzwoniły srebrne bransoletki u rąk wampirzycy - Armand nie potrafił oderwać od nich oczu. Srebro? Nie paliło jej?

\- Witaj, Marisko – odezwał się oficjalnym tonem, niespokojnie mrużąc oczy.

\- Witaj, Armandzie – odpowiedziała chłodno, taksując spojrzeniem jego samego, stojącą tuż obok trójkę ludzi i cisnący się wokół niewielki tłumek podekscytowanych paryskich wampirów. - Wolałabym spotkać się w innych okolicznościach, ale jak wiesz, zlecono mi wyjaśnienie pewnej kwestii…

\- Wyjaśnienie – powtórzył Armand z lekkim niesmakiem, lekko wzruszając ramionami. - Doprawdy nie widzę potrzeby, by Starszyzna musiała cokolwiek wyjaśniać. Ot, dwójka amerykańskich wampirów popełniła kardynalny błąd i została za to przykładnie ukarana. Według naszych najświętszych praw.

\- Być może, choć to mnie pozostawiono osąd tego, co się wydarzyło – zauważyła uprzejmie Mariska. - A co do najświętszych praw, cóż, nie wiedziałam, że jesteś aż tak bogobojny, Armandzie. I skłonny do wymierzania sprawiedliwości na własną rękę.

Stojący po prawicy starszego wampira Santiago wykrzywił się w ironicznym uśmiechu i wyzywająco spojrzał na wysłanniczkę Starszyzny, lecz nim zdążył się odezwać, Armand zmarszczył brwi i niecierpliwie odsunął go na bok, jednocześnie popychając przed siebie chłopca o ciemnych, kręconych włosach i twarzy cherubina, który odruchowo uniósł dłoń wnętrzem do góry, ukazując pokryty szramami nadgarstek.

\- Na pewno zgłodniałaś po podróży, Marisko – powiedział polubownie. - Może zechcesz się posilić?

\- Dziękuję – odparła z wyczuwalnym niesmakiem. - Nie żywię się dziećmi.

Gdyby Armand mógł się zarumienić, zrobiłby to w tej chwili, ale nie było mu to dane. Zamiast tego poruszył się niespokojnie i wielkopańskim gestem wskazał na pozostałą dwójkę ludzi przy swym boku.

\- W takim razie może oni – wolisz kobietę czy mężczyznę?

\- W jakim sensie? - uśmiechnęła się nieco złośliwie Mariska, zerkając na przestraszoną blondyneczkę w samej bieliźnie i młodego mężczyznę w rozchełstanej koszuli i obcisłych bryczesach o bardzo smutnych, zielono-brązowych oczach. - On. Później. Bo wpierw musimy porozmawiać, Armand. Poważnie porozmawiać.

*

_Samuelu, martwię się o ciebie, mon cherie. Brakuje mi mojego ucznia, zwykle tak pełnego zapału, entuzjazmu i młodzieńczego wigoru, nie rozstającego się ze szkicownikiem, uważnie podpatrującego techniki kładzania kolejnych warstw farby, gruntującego płótna, wykańczającego detale materii i szczerze podziwiającego mój światłocień – co mi zwykle niezwykle pochlebia. Tymczasem nie zajrzałeś do mojego atelier przy Rue Navarre już od kilku tygodni. Zamówień wiele – choćby Madame Desmarets zamówiła nowy portret, a rąk do pracy brak. Oprócz moich, nieco już spracowanych, oczywiście. Masz niezwykły potencjał, najmilejszy i szkoda byłoby go zmarnować. Twoja kreska jest wyrazista, pełna uczucia i pasji, a pociągnięcia pędzlem ujmujące, chociaż jeszcze niezupełnie doskonałe – w tym miejscu pamiętaj, by nie przejmować się drobnymi niepowodzeniami, wszak ćwiczenie czyni mistrza. Zwłaszcza ćwiczenie pod okiem kogoś doświadczonego. Chętnie służę wsparciem i radą w tym względzie. Czyżby nie brakowało ci naszych lekcji? Czyżbyś wybrał innego mistrza nade mnie? Poczułabym się wówczas wielce urażona. Dlatego mam nadzieję, że chodzi o coś zupełnie innego. Pytałam twoich znajomych z Avenue Napoleon, ale niestety, nie wiedzą, gdzie się podziałeś, więc martwię się i troskam. Choć zostawiłeś u mnie swój ulubiony amulet z kryształu górskiego, więc wierzę, że po niego wrócisz. Odezwij się, kiedy tylko będziesz mógł, proszę, a najlepiej przyjdź do atelier, gdzie czeka na ciebie twoja zasmucona…_

_Henriette_

Sebastian zwinął liścik od Henrietty Lorimier w małą kulkę i rzucił go w stronę wygasłego paleniska kominka. Nie trafił, co jeszcze bardziej zwarzyło mu humor. Zadrżał w chłodnym podmuchu powietrza od otwartego na całą szerokość okna pod dachem. Noce bywały zimne, a ten stary sknera Jean-Luc oszczędzał na ogrzewaniu poddasza. Za te marne grosze, które mu płacili, nie powinni spodziewać się luksusów, jak twierdził. I nie spodziewali. Chociaż Sebastian sam już nie wiedział, czy to chłód nocy, czy własnych wyrzutów sumienia mroził mu serce i wywoływał dreszcze.

Po pierwsze, nie powinien był czytać cudzych listów. Nawet od Henrietty, którą skrycie wielbił i zrobiłby wszystko, by zostać jej uczniem, a zamiast tego, kierowany niespodziewanym impulsem altruizmu, pomógł Samuelowi dostać się pod jej skrzydła. Głupi, głupi, głupi. Po drugie, powinien był ostrzec Samuela, że Theatre des Vampires to niebezpieczne miejsce, uwodzące człowiecze dusze. Jego uwiodło. Fascynowały go ich przedstawienia, otoczka tajemniczości, posmak grozy, kiczowatość zła. Oczywiście nie wierzył, że aktorzy z teatru są prawdziwymi wampirami – lord Ruthven z powieść Polidoriego był po prostu zdegenerowanym utracjuszem, więc i oni bawili się w mroczną dekadencję, ale… Jemu ukradli duszę, ale Samuelowi ukradli i duszę i ciało. Wiedział, że to oni stoją za zniknięciem przyjaciela, lecz nie pospieszył mu na ratunek. Nawet wtedy, gdy po miesiącu niewidzenia przez chwilę stanął z nim twarzą w twarz – stojący na progu Samuel był blady jak śmierć, przerażony i zdyszany, jakby uciekał przed czymś w wielkim pośpiechu, nim Jean-Luc sprowadził… tamtych. Zbytnio się bał. Od tej chwili strach towarzyszył mu bezustannie. Pewnie dlatego nieustannie było mu zimno.

Sebastian zadrżał i szczelniej otulił się wytartym kubrakiem, ze smutkiem spoglądając na zmięty liścik od Henrietty walający się na podłodze. Przynajmniej o Samie ktoś pamiętał. Po nim nikt by nie tęsknił.

*

Pokoje na piętrze teatru, zwykle przeznaczone na sypialnie dla aktorów i służby, przerażały mieszkańców podziemi. Miały wielkie, podwójne okna, które – nawet szczelnie przesłonięte storami, za dnia przepuszczały, jak na ich gust – zbyt wiele światła. Armand nie potrafił zrozumieć, dlaczego Mariska zażyczyła sobie jeden z nich na kwaterę, ale polecił go przygotować. Zaopatrzyć. Również w przekąskę.

Uprzedzająca uprzejma, gładka jak porcelanowe oblicze lalki i równie mało wnosząca do sprawy rozmowa z Armandem i jego najbliższym kompanami – w tym Santiago, przeciągnęła się na tyle, że gdy wysłanniczka Starszyzny weszła do pokoju na piętrze, za zasłoniętymi czarnym aksamitem oknami czaił się świt. Towarzysząca jej młodziutka wampirzyca o ciut lisiej twarzy, adekwatnie rudych włosach i niebiańskim imieniu Celeste bojaźliwie zerknęła na zasłony, stąpając po podłodze jakby była ze szkła, mimo że słońce jeszcze nie wychynęło zza horyzontu. Mariska rozejrzała się po pokoju i uśmiechnęła na widok kilku nietkniętych butelek wina na stoliku i na pół siedzącego, na pół opartego o łóżko młodego mężczyzny, którego najwidoczniej zmorzył sen, gdy czekał na przeznaczenie. Półdługie, kasztanowe włosy – barwą przypominające jej własne, wymknęły się spod przybrudzonej wstążki i przesłaniały wymizerowaną twarz. Lisicy nie wzruszyła bezbronność człowieczego snu. Prychnęła i od niechcenia kopnęła go pod żebra sznurowanym bucikiem o wąskim czubku. Ocknął się z bolesnym protestem, który natychmiast ucichł, gdy zobaczył, gdzie i z kim się znajduje. Smutne doświadczenie podpowiadało mu, że im mniej się odzywał, tym lepiej.

\- Dosyć – powiedziała Mariska, patrząc z niesmakiem na lisią wampirzycę. - Możesz odejść i nie wracać. Chociaż nie. Nim się położysz, zamów na rano coś ciepłego do jedzenia. Ludzkiego.

\- Ciepłego? - powtórzyła Celeste, nie bardzo wiedząc, o co chodzi. - Ludzkiego?

\- Ciepłego i ludzkiego – powtórzyła cierpliwie Mariska. - Naprzeciw teatru jest restauracja – zamów coś na wynos. Dla niego. Nie wiesz, że jeśli na kimś żerujesz, musisz go karmić?

Żeby nie było żadnych wątpliwości, wskazała na skulonego przy łóżku młodzieńca.

\- Jesteś głodny? - spytała dla pewności. - Jakkolwiek ci na imię.

\- Zawsze jestem głodny – mruknął, patrząc na nią ni to brązowymi ni zielonymi oczyma. - I mam na imię Samuel.

Mariska skinęła głową, odwracając się do rudej wampirzycy, wciąż stojącej w progu.

\- A zatem zamów coś dobrego dla Samuela. Teraz.

\- Za chwilę zacznie świtać – wybąkała tamta, całkowicie zbita z tropu. - A w restauracji…

\- Toteż radziłabym ci się pospieszyć – zasugerowała Mariska i uśmiechnęła się, od niechcenia pokazując kły, gdy wampirzyca zakręciła się na pięcie i zniknęła za drzwiami.

\- Jest szansa, że raz się najesz – burknęła w stronę młodego człowieka, niespiesznie podchodząc do okna, rozsuwając aksamitne kotary i otwierając drzwi balkonowe na oścież.

Do wnętrza pokoju wdarło się chłodniejsze, przesycone zapachem jaśminu powietrze. Mariska odetchnęła głębiej, przeciągnęła się i sięgnęła wysoko upiętych włosów, uwalniając je spod zdobionej srebrem klamry. Rozsypały się kasztanową kaskadą do połowy pleców.

\- Rozsznuruj mi gorset – poleciła, zrzucając wierzchnią suknię na podłogę i spoglądając za siebie. - Proszę.

Samuel zdążył już pozbierać się z podłogi, więc podszedł do niej, niepewnie pomagając wyswobodzić się z gorsetu i zostawiając w białej, muślinowej halce. Jej skóra była chłodna w dotyku, ale w przeciwieństwie do znanych mu wampirów, nie przypominała gładkiego, pożyłkowanego marmuru.

\- Czy też mam się rozebrać? - spytał cicho, jak zaczarowany wpatrując się w drobne, kobiece piersi ledwo przesłonięte muślinem. Przełknął z trudem przez ściśnięte gardło. Nie potrafił zrozumieć sam siebie. Od dawna nie czuł pożądania, tylko ból, niesmak i bezsilność. Mariska była wampirzycą, tak samo jak pozostali, a on na chwilę o tym zapomniał.

\- Po co? - prychnęła, zerkając na niego przez ramię zmrużonymi oczyma barwy roztopionej czekolady. - Czyżbyś chciał pozować do aktu?

\- Zwykle… - zaczął niepewnie, umilkł, pokrywając się krwistym rumieńcem i zaczął raz jeszcze. - Kiedy Armand miewa gości…

\- Podsyła im któreś z was, by się pożywił – podpowiedziała mu Mariska, odwracając z powrotem w stronę paryskich kamienic po drugiej stronie Avenue Napoleon i wyłaniającej się zza dachów bladej zapowiedzi świtu. - Taki zwyczaj. Mój dom jest twoim domem i takie tam. Co nie znaczy, że musisz być cały nagi. Twój nagi nadgarstek, bądź naga szyja mi wystarczą.

Rumieniec na twarzy Samuela pogłębił się. Usta wykrzywił przelotny, nieładny uśmiech, pospieszne stłumiony, lecz Mariska zdążyła go zobaczyć w ciemnej tafli szyby.

\- Podsyła was gościom nie tylko po to, by się pożywili, ale by zaspokoili i inne potrzeby, tak? - domyśliła się z niesmakiem, w mgnieniu oka odwracając się w jego stronę.

Samuel skinął, nie patrząc jej w oczy.

\- I wy się na to godzicie? - spytała z niedowierzaniem. - Aż tak pragniecie zostać jednymi z nas?

Poderwał głowę, jakby dźgnęła go ostrogą.

\- Godzimy? - powtórzył. - Pragniemy? Nie, nawet nie jesteśmy tu z własnej woli. W każdym razie nie ja, ani nie Blanka.

\- Nie? - zmarszczyła brwi Mariska. - Zwykle faworyci służą starszemu wampirowi dobrowolnie… Ani ty ani ta blada blondyneczka?

\- Nie.

Mariska prychnęła jak rozwścieczona kotka.

\- Starszyźnie się to nie spodoba – powiedziała, przeciągając głoski. - Oj, nie spodoba.

\- Nie powinni przetrzymywać nas wbrew naszej woli? - spytał z nadzieją Samuel, patrząc na nią wielkimi, brązowymi jak u szczeniaka, nakrapianymi zielenią oczyma.

\- Nie.

\- Ale widziałam, jak des Vampires zabijali ludzi na scenie i poza nią – nadzieja w głosie człowieka zgasła tak szybko, jak się pojawiła. - Możecie na nas polować, ale nie zniewalać?

\- Najświętsze prawa – wzruszyła ramionami Mariska. - Nie muszą być mądre. Ale powinny być przestrzegane. A z tego, co widzę, Armand i jego kompani mają z tym nielichy problem. Jak długo tu jesteś?

\- Dwa miesiące i dwanaście dni, nie licząc tej nocy – odpowiedział niemal bez zastanowienia.

\- Jakże dokładnie – zakpiła, zgarniając ze stolika butelkę wina i wychodząc z nią na balkon, gdzie wygodnie rozsiadła w kamiennym wykuszu okna, opierając wciąż obute w wysokie, sznurowane trzewiki stopy o balustradę. - I nie próbowałeś uciekać? Ach, przy okazji, bądźmy cywilizowani i przynieś kieliszki.

\- Próbowałem – wymamrotał Samuel, posłusznie wracając po kieliszki i w przebłysku krótszym niż mgnienie oka przypominając sobie złośliwy wyraz twarzy starego Jean-Luca, gdy ten wydawał go wampirom z Teatru. Głupi. Zapomniał, że ten był u nich bileterem. A Sebastian, którego miał za przyjaciela, stał w głębi poddasza, blady i przerażony i nie pisnął nawet słówkiem. Cóż, daleko wówczas nie uciekł. Trzeba było uciekać, gdzie oczy poniosą, nie oglądając się na mizerny dobytek zostawiony przy Avenue Napoleon. Poprosić o pomoc Henriettę. A najlepiej – nie przyjeżdżać do Paryża.

\- Nie uciekniesz wampirowi, gdy raz cię naznaczył – odezwała się Mariska niemal ze współczuciem w glosie, jak gdyby czytała mu w myślach. - Jesteś wtedy jak jagnię prowadzone na rzeź z czerwoną wstążeczką zawiązaną wokół szyi. Dla tego, który się tobą żywił, ta czerwona wstążeczka lśni w mroku i doprowadzi do ciebie jak po sznurku.

\- Naznaczony? - upewnił się Samuel z niedowierzaniem. - Zawsze mnie znajdzie?

\- Tak – odpowiedziała z prostotą, przejmując od niego kieliszki i z wprawą otwierając wino. Napełniająca szkło czerwień Bordeaux przypominała krzepnącą posokę. - Daj rękę.

Nim Samuel zdążył jakkolwiek zareagować, przejechała mu ostrym paznokciem po nadgarstku – zapiekło jak diabli, i podstawiła kieliszek, by dopełnić wino jego krwią. Odrobiną krwi. Odruchowo cofnął dłoń, drugą tamując krwawienie, ale o dziwo, cięcie prawie od razu się zasklepiło.

\- Napij się – poradziła ze spokojem Mariska, podając mu drugi kieliszek. - Czerwone wino dobrze robi na krew.

Wziął niepewnie, patrząc na nią jak na kobrę gotową do ukąszenia i odsunął się jak najdalej, opierając o balustradę i spoglądając w dół na bruk. Tylko jedno piętro, ale jednak dosyć wysoko. Może dostatecznie. Kuszące. Obojętne, bezlitosne słowa wampirzycy dźwięczały mu w uszach – naznaczony, jagnię idące na rzeź, nie uciekniesz.

\- Nim zabierzesz się za popełnianie samobójstwa, na co wyraźnie masz ochotę, porozmawiajmy o tym, co mnie tu sprowadziło. O wampirach z Nowego Kontynentu – przerwała mu swobodny potok świadomości Mariska, z lubością popijając wino zmieszane z jego krwią. - Też jesteś Amerykaninem, prawda? Bo twój francuski jest, że się tak wyrażę, nieco kulawy.

\- Prawda – potwierdził głucho, wciąż pochłonięty własnymi, niewesołymi myślami, dodając bez zastanowienia. - Twój też.

\- Ha, jagnię potrafi się odgryźć – zaśmiała się bez cienia gniewu. - Nic dziwnego, mój miły, że moja francuszczyzna kuleje. Urodziłam się na Węgrzech, nie we Francji. Jakieś dwieście lat temu. A, przepraszam, spróbuję być równie dokładna co ty – 193 lata, cztery miesiące i pięć dni wcześniej, nie licząc tej nocy.

\- Nocy – powtórzył bezwiednie Samuel, zerkając na dachy kamienic z naprzeciwka, które poczęły różowieć i złocić, a później – z niedowierzaniem, na wampirzycę. Czyżby ona też chciała popełnić samobójstwo? Lada chwila wstanie słońce i spali ja na popiół. Jak te dwie biedne istoty, które zamknęli na podwórcu na tyłach teatru. Wiedział, że mała dziewczynka naprawdę była starsza od niego i towarzyszącej jej, dopiero co przemienionej wampirzycy, i zapewne odebrała życie niejednemu człowiekowi, a mimo to nie mógł słychać jej płaczu i krzyków przerażenia. - Dnieje. Musisz…

\- Dziękuję, że się o mnie troszczysz, ale nie, nie muszę – rozwiała jego obawy Mariska, rozsiadając się wygodniej w kamiennym wykuszu i wypijając kolejny łyk wina. - Pochodzę z rodu, który nie obawia się światła i nie musi sypiać w trumnach. Wyobraź sobie zazdrość innych nieumarłych. Gdyby o tym wiedzieli, oczywiście. Wracając do Amerykanów, podobno tamta dwójka, która zgrzeszyła uśmierceniem własnego stwórcy, spłonęła?

\- Skazali je na śmierć – powiedział ledwie słyszalnie Samuel, z niemą fascynacją patrząc, jak postać wampirzycy nabiera barw w blasku wschodzącego słońca. W białej, muślinowej halce wyglądała tak młodo i bezbronnie, że gdyby ją teraz namalował, wydawałaby się uosobieniem niewinności. - Spłonęły na podwórcu bez wyjścia.

\- One? - wychwyciła Mariska. - Nie oni? Mówiono mi o mężczyźnie i dziecku.

\- Nie, wampiry z teatru zabiły małą dziewczynkę i towarzyszącą jej Francuzkę - powiedział Samuel niemal przepraszająco. - Młodego mężczyznę – chyba miał na imię Louis, spętali łańcuchami, zamknęli w trumnie i pochowali głęboko w katakumbach pod teatrem.

\- Żywcem? - zapytała Mariska z zaskoczeniem i skrzywiła się na widok wyrazu twarzy Samuela. - No tak, w twoich oczach jesteśmy chodzącymi trupami, więc trudno mówić o chowaniu żywcem.

\- Nie chciałem…

\- Mnie urazić? - parsknęła. - Bez obaw, nie czuję się urażona. W zasadzie jestem chodzącym trupem. Ale jeśli to, co mówisz, jest prawdą, to wampiry z teatru są trupami bardziej. Starszyzna im nie wybaczy.

\- Ta wasza Starszyzna jest daleko stąd – powiedział z nutą goryczy Samuel.

\- Chyba mnie nie doceniasz – uśmiechnęła się Mariska. Wyjątkowo nieprzyjemnie.


	2. Chapter 2

Jednakże to ona nie doceniła Armanda. Stary lis był kuty na cztery nogi. Być może nie potrafił przechadzać się w świetle dnia, a do snu wciąż układał w staromodnej, wyściełanej satyną trumnie, ale znał się na ukrywaniu sekretów od wiek wieków. Ingerencja Starszyzny nie była mu w smak, więc postanowił zamydlić wysłanniczce oczy, a gdy zrozumiał, że mu się to nie udaje – pozbyć się jej na dobre. Wszak nieszczęścia się zdarzają. Mogła nigdy nie dotrzeć do Paryża, prawda?

\- Uprzedzam, że w imieniu Starszyzny będę zmuszona wyciągnąć pewne konsekwencje – powiedziała Mariska z cieniem groźby w głosie, stojąc przed wygodnie usadowionym na fotelu Armandem z kieliszkiem wina w dłoni – gospodarz zaserwował wyborne Chianti z odrobiną krwi i górując nad nim niczym czarno-srebrny wykrzyknik na koturnach. – Wiem, że chciałeś to ukryć, ale zasady są zasadami.

\- Nie rozumiem, o co tyle krzyku – odpowiedział Armand leniwie, unosząc na nią zamyślony wzrok i uśmiechając się kącikiem ust, z którego spłynęła kropla wina lub krwi. – Denis jest ze mną z własnej, nieprzymuszonej woli i nigdy by mnie nie opuścił. Prawda, chłopcze?

Rozciągnięty na ogromnym łóżku z baldachimem - tak jak królewski fotel o rzeźbionych poręczach zupełnie niepasującym do purytańskiego wystroju wnętrza celi Armanda, niedorosły młodzieniec o długich, kręconych włosach, odziany jedynie w koszulę, przytaknął i zwinął się w kłębek na poduszkach niczym zmysłowa hurysa z haremu. Nie wiadomo dlaczego, uwielbienie do mistrza wyzierające z jego ciemnych oczu niezmiernie Mariskę irytowało – nie byli bóstwami, do diaska i nie należało im się cześć równa bogom.

\- Nie mówię o nim – mruknęła, odwracając spojrzenie i wpatrując się w ogień trzaskający w prostym, ledwo obrobionym z kamienia kominku. Ledwo czuła jego ciepło i wiedziała, że i Armand z trudem je wyczuwa, ale domyślała się, że stary – o wiele starszy od niej wampir lubi spoglądać w płomienie, by rozgrzać nie tyle ciało, co ducha. Upływający czas źle działał na nieumarłych – wraz z upływem wieków coraz trudniej było im odczuwać cokolwiek. Wszystko zdawało się powtarzalne, jałowe, nudne, więc szukali coraz to nowych podniet, a nie znajdując ich, często popadali w apatię i tracili chęć do nie-życia. Czy Armand był na dobrej drodze do krańcowego zobojętnienia? Jeśli tak, Mariska go nie pojmowała. Ją nadal cieszyły rzeczy większe i mniejsze – kwiaty w wazonie (najlepiej zwyczajne, polne), dopiero co zamówiona suknia z cudownym haftem richelieau, przesyłka z nową powieścią Jane Austen, wyjście do opery, na przykład na „Westalkę” Gaspare Spontiniego, ulubionego kompozytora Napoleona, kropla dobrej krwi, własny portret naszkicowany przez Samuela – już wiedziała, dlaczego przyjechał do Paryża i nie mogła odmówić mu talentu, rozmowa, wymiana spojrzeń, flirt, odrobina cielesnej rozkoszy ze śmiertelnikiem… 

\- Nie? - przerwał jej rozmarzenie Armand, uśmiechając się ciut złośliwie. – A o kim?

\- Dobrze wiesz – odparła szorstko, próbując ukryć myśli – nie była pewna, czy starszy wampir nie był obdarzony darem telepatii. - O tamtej dwójce. Wypuść ich albo zabij, ale nie przetrzymuj dla własnej zabawy.

\- Mam ich zabić? Naprawdę byś tego chciała? – zapytał tonem ociekającym zwodniczą życzliwością. – Sądziłem, że Samuel przypadł ci do gustu. Widziałem jego rysunki, doprawdy masz piękne ciało, nawet gdy tylko naszkicowane węglem…

Mariska zmełła w ustach siarczyste przekleństwa, nie przystojące dobrze urodzonej pannie z węgierskiego rodu.

\- Wolałabym, byś wypuścił go… ich oboje, żywych i zdrowych – przyznała przez zaciśnięte zęby. – Powiedzmy, że wówczas nie przekazałabym Starszyźnie wieści o spalonej na popiół, niewinnej Madelaine i wampirze zakopanym żywcem w katakumbach pod teatrem. Uznaliby, że wasz osąd i wymierzenie kary zabójcom swego stwórcy były słuszne i sprawiedliwe.

\- I wszystko to w zamian za uwolnienie dwójki nic nie wartych ludzkich istot? – zapytał Armand z pogardą, nie dostrzegając, że jego słowa zabolały wpatrującego się w niego z przejęciem Denisa. – Nisko sobie cenisz sprzeniewierzenie się Starszyźnie.

\- Mój wybór – zgodziła się Mariska i zmarszczyła brwi, bo znienacka zakręciło jej się w głowie. Chianti musiało być mocniejsze niż sądziła. A smakowało tak wybornie, rozchodząc się ciężką nutą na języku i rozgrzewając od środka. Miłość do dobrego wina kiedyś mnie zgubi, pomyślała i nawet nie przypuszczała, że to prorocze słowa. – Jeśli się na to zgodzisz…

\- Szkoda – orzekł Armand, mrużąc oczy, w tym momencie lekko bursztynowe – zapewne w blasku padającym od kominka, i spoglądając na nią z enigmatycznym uśmiechem. – Gdybym się domyślił, że przekonam cię tak niewielkim kosztem, nie dolałbym zatrutej krwi do twojego kieliszka.

\- Nie dolałbyś… - zaczęła i zachwiała się na wysokich koturnach niczym Arlekin z komedii dell’arte, przechadzający się wśród tłumu na szczudłach. - Coś ty zrobił? Armand, jestem wysłanniczką Starsz…

Oparła się o słupek podtrzymujący baldachim na iście królewskim łożu i nieporadnie sięgnęła po wąski sztylet ukryty w fałdach czarno-srebrnej sukni – przyzwyczajenie z lat spędzonych na dworze w Siedmiogrodzie, ale wypadł jej z rąk niczym zwykłej, słabej kobiecie nie obdarzonej nadludzką mocą wampira. Zatruta krew. Krew umarłego. Jeżeli Armand zabił Samuela – oby tylko nie Samuela, by odurzyć ją zatrutą krwią, zamorduje go gołymi rękoma. Wyrwie niebijące serce z bladej piersi i odgryzie śliczną główkę jak modliszka. 

Później, bo chwilowo niemoc ogarniała ją jak czarna, aksamitna, pachnąca kurzem i pleśnią kurtyna Theatre des Vampires. 

\- Starszyzna o niczym się nie dowie, moja droga – usłyszała głos Armanda, osuwając się na miękkie, haftowane złotem poduszki, z których umykał przestraszony faworyt Armanda. Jakby się bał, że dotykając Mariski, zaraziłby się śmiertelną chorobą. Zamrugała gwałtownie mocno podmalowanymi oczyma i próbowała unieść rękę – coś uchwycić, kogoś uderzyć, ale powieki same się zamykały, wzrok mętniał, a dziwna słabość ogarniała wszystkie członki. Wierząc w respekt, jaki budziła Starszyzna, zadufana w sobie, dała się podejść jak dziecko. Skrewiła. Pozostawało pytanie, czy ośmielą się ją zabić, czy też, jak tego nieszczęsnego amerykańskiego wampira, okręcą łańcuchami i pochowają w żelaznej trumnie w katakumbach pod teatrem. Domyślała się, że mieli tam sporo miejsca dla nieproszonych gości.

*

Kiedy Mariska się ocknęła i powoli otworzyła oczy, straszliwie bojąc się spojrzenia w ciemność na żelazną pokrywę trumny, zamiast mroku ujrzała światło. Płynęło z góry, sącząc się z niemal idealnego okręgu bladoniebieskiego nieba. Zamrugała zaskoczona i rozejrzała dookoła, jednocześnie próbując poruszyć rękoma i nogami. Dzięki Najświętszej Panience, na której cześć nosiła imię, nie była spętana. Leżała na kamiennym, pokrytym pyłem dziedzińcu pośrodku kolistej niecki otoczonej wysokim, gładkim murem, sięgającym na kilkanaście metrów w górę. Po jej prawej ręce w murze osadzono grube, żelazne drzwi, teraz zatrzaśnięte na głucho i zapewne zaryglowane. 

Usiadła, uważnie wsłuchując się we własne ciało. Zawroty głowy i osłabienie minęły. Prychnęła z mściwym zadowolenie i rozkasłała się, bo wokół unosiło się mnóstwo miałkiego pyłu. Rozejrzała się raz jeszcze. Obok niej rzucono podróżne sakwy z jej rzeczami i szkicownik Samuela. Chyba Armand nie sądził, że spłoną wraz z nią? Chyba, że sypnęłaby na nie snopem iskier, paląc się jak pochodnia. Bo już wiedziała, cóż za marny koniec jej szykowano. Nie dekapitację – uff, ani wieczne zamknięcie w żelaznej trumnie – chwała Bogu. Miała spłonąć jak dwie poprzednie ofiary wampirów z teatru – Claudia i Madelaine, dziecko uwięzione w niestarzejącym się ciele i jego nowa opiekunka, która nie zdążyła zakosztować życia wampira. Oto tragiczny koniec Mariski Batory, wysłanniczki Starszyzny, która oficjalnie nigdy nie dojechała do Paryża. A niedoczekanie. Okrutnie się zdziwisz, Armandzie, kiedy wieczorem rozkażesz otworzyć żelazne drzwi na podwórzec. 

Wampirzyca zaśmiała się perliście, poderwała z płyt posadzki, z grubsza otrzepując czarną suknię i podeszła do kamiennej ściany, wodząc po niej dłońmi i wyczuwając chropowatość tynku i zgrubienia zaprawy łączącej cegły. Będzie musiała zzuć trzewiki, by łatwiej było jej się wspinać. Najwyżej przerzuci je przez ramię, tak jak sakwy i szkicownik, których nie miała zamiaru zostawiać. Za nic sobie mając niebo nad głową, które jaśniało z każdą chwilą, zwiastując nieuchronne pojawienie się słońca, Mariska zaczęła skrupulatnie planować wspinaczkę na górę, zapamiętując co bardziej obiecujące występy w murze. Wydostanie się z Theatre des Vampires. I nie chciałaby być w skórze Armanda i jego kompanii, kiedy do niego wróci. Nie sama. I najlepiej z pewnym drobiazgiem, który Samuel – nie wiedząc, co tak naprawdę ma w posiadani, zagubił u swojej mistrzyni malarstwa, Henrietty Lorimier. Ciekawe, czy ten, kto go obdarował wisiorkiem z kryształem górskim, znał jego tajemnicę?

*

W oczach Deana Paryż był nie tyle mekką artystów, co bardzo męczącym, krzykliwym i kolorowym miastem, bo brzegi wypełnionym ludzkim gwarem i turkotem powozów. Co prawda, dzięki podróżom z ojcem i niejednemu wyzwaniu natury handlowej czy awanturniczej, jakiemu do tej pory podołał, umiał się znaleźć zarówno na bezludziu, jak i w maleńkich mieścinach na prowincji, czy w wielkim mieście, ale to ostatnie męczyło go niepomiernie. Z dwojga złego wolał śmierdzące rybami, smołą, tanim winem i jeszcze tańszymi perfumami dziwek dzielnice portowe z ich błotem mlaskającym pod butami, niż brukowane ulice śródmieścia, obstawione wyniosłymi domami, które za zdobnymi fasadami kryły niejedną brzydotę i kamienicami czynszowymi, które nie musiały niczego udawać, będąc brzydkimi od zewnątrz i od środka. Chociaż musiał przyznać, że w porównaniu z Luizjaną w Paryżu było znacznie więcej imponujących rozmiarami budowli użytku publicznego, pomników i parków. O ile nadmierne rozrzutność w szafowaniu marmurami, ornamentami i rzeźbami kariatyd i atlasów podtrzymujących dachy rezydencji wywoływała na jego ustach krzywy uśmieszek, tak zieleń ogrodów i parków radowała oczy. Podobnie jak kolorowe markizy licznych boulangerie, uchylone drzwi knajpek, zza których dobiegały smakowite (przeważnie) zapachy, uliczne stragany uginające się od owoców i pieczone kasztany sprzedawane przez przekupki. Dean rzadko kiedy odmawiał jedzenia, zapewne pomny doświadczeń z dzieciństwa, gdy nie zawsze mógł najeść się do syta – po przedwczesnej śmierci żony John Winchester nie zawsze pamiętał, że synów należy karmić. 

Dlatego też szedł teraz powoli Avenue Napoleon, wypatrując kamienicy starego Jean-Luca, o której pisał Samuel – podobno ozdobionej wiatrowskazem z galicyjskim kogutem na spadzistym dachu, jednocześnie podjadając mączyste i zapychające, acz niezwykle smaczne pieczone kasztany z szarej tutki. Czynszówka starego rentiera była jego jedynym punktem zaczepienia, nie licząc mitycznej malarki, o której także wspominał jego młodszy brat, mając nadzieję zostać jej oddanym uczniem. A może w głębi ducha Dean liczył na to, że Samuel wciąż mieszka tam na poddaszu z dwójką innych, podobnych mu artystycznych zapaleńców, tak pochłonięty marzeniami i szkicowaniem, że zapomniał odezwać się do rodziny. 

Bez trudu znalazł kamienicę Jean-Luca, bez większych ceregieli wszedł do środka i nie niepokojony przez nikogo, wspiął się stromymi, okrutnie rozchwierutanymi i trzeszczącymi schodami na poddasze. Przez chwilę zawahał się na podeście, bo miał do wyboru dwoje drzwi, ale, że za pierwszymi z nich rozgorzała głośna kłótnia, na ucho - z rękoczynami, bez namysłu wybrał właśnie te. Nie znalazł za nimi brata – na co po trochu miał nadzieję, ale momentalnie rzucił mu się w oczy kufer podróżny z inicjałami S. W. i powieszona na ścianie vis a vis drzwi miniatura z portretem ich matki, Mary, z którą Samuel się nie rozstawał. W pokoju trwała przepychanka między chudym, jakby szczurowatym z wyglądu młodzieńcem i postawnym, pleczystym mężczyzną o postawie byłego wojskowego. 

\- Ja nie chciałem – zawodził młodziutki blondynek, usiłując wyrwać się z uchwytu starszego mężczyzny. - Więcej tego nie zrobię, Jean-Luc, obiecuję. Więcej nie...

Jean-Luc? zwątpił Dean, który całkiem inaczej wyobrażał sobie starego rentiera z listu brata. Czyli – być może, szczurowatym młodzieńcem był Sebastian, nadzieja francuskiego malarstwa batalistycznego.

\- Nie chciałbym wam przerywać, panowie – zaczął uprzejmie, trzymając się progu. - Jednakowóż szukam brata, który powinien przebywać w tych gościnnych progach, a zatem…

\- Brata? - pisnął blondynek, patrząc na niego z jawnym przerażeniem. Dean pomyślał, że jeżeli Samuel odmalował go w tak czarnych barwach, że na sam jego widok współlokator wydaje się przerażony do granic możliwości, to poważnie porozmawia sobie z młodszym bratem. Gdy tylko go odnajdzie.

\- Nijakiego brata tu nie ma – burknął domniemany Jean-Luc, nie wypuszczając z rak wytartego, podszytego wiatrem kubraka Sebastiana wraz z jego właścicielem. - Wynocha.

Dean nie lubił, gdy ktoś mu odburkiwał, ani tym bardziej, gdy kazał mu się wynosić, kiedy jeszcze sobie na to nie zasłużył.

\- Samuel Winchester – wycedził przez zęby, spoglądając na Jean-Luca spojrzeniem, które wielu ludzi i nie-ludzi przyprawiłoby o gęsią skórkę. - Wiem, że tu pomieszkiwał, więc byłbym wdzięczny za wieści, gdzie jest teraz.

\- Poszedł w czorty – parsknął starszawy mężczyzna, uśmiechając się szyderczo i ukazując przy tym znaczne ubytki w uzębieniu. - Cholera wie gdzie.

\- Samuel… - zaczął przytrzymywany przez solidne cielsko rentiera Sebastian, ale natychmiast został przywołany do porządku przez gwałtowne potrząśniecie za kubrak zebrany pod szyją.

\- Puść go pan – poradził Dean, robiąc krok do przodu i odstawiając tutkę z niedojedzonymi kasztanami na wąski parapet, by mieć wolne ręce. - Chcę usłyszeć, co ma do powiedzenia. I raczej nie uwierzę, że Samuel poszedł w czorty, zostawiając swoje rzeczy i portret naszej matki, więc…

Jean-Luc zmierzył go wzrokiem, oceniając krótko przystrzyżone włosy, nieogoloną szczękę, wyraziste, a jednak delikatne rysy, porządne, ale nie wykwintne ubranie i marynarski worek przewieszony przez ramię i doszedł do wniosku, że poradzi sobie z natrętem. 

\- Och, ta ladacznica z portreciku to wasza matka? - zakpił, nieznacznie spluwając na podłogę. - Widać mu nie zależało na antenatce.

Dean nie był raptusem jak jego ojciec, ale i on potrafił zadziałać impulsywnie i gwałtownie. Zwłaszcza, gdy ktoś obrażał brata i pamięć jego matki za jednym zamachem. Doskoczył do starszego mężczyzny, uderzając go nadgarstkach – ten natychmiast puścił bladego młodzieńca o blond loczkach, poprawił prawym sierpowym w szczękę, kopnął w przyrodzenie, przytrzymał w miejscu, schwycił za surdut i zakładając klasycznego nelsona, pociągnął w stronę drzwi, by wywlec go na podest i mocnym pchnięciem ze wspomaganiem stopy posłać w dół schodów. Właściciel kamienicy legł u ich podnóża z wrzaskliwym jękiem, lecz - sądząc po niemrawych, ale spójnych ruchach, nie skręcił karku, więc Dean prychnął i wrócił na poddasze do jeszcze bardziej przerażonego Sebastiana.

\- A zatem Samuel jest… - podjął jak gdyby nigdy nic, rozglądając się po poddaszu – trzy łóżka, komódka z miską i dzbankiem, kufry podróżne, dziurawa koszula na kołku, suszące się pranie, przewrócone, puste butelki po winie, kulawy stolik z naczyniami, błyszczący samowar – któryś ze współlokatorów poddasza musiał pochodzić z Rosji, wygasły kominek i rozczulająca, stojąca w oknie pod ukośnym dachem skrzynka z bazylia, tymiankiem i pachnącym groszkiem. - Właśnie, gdzie?

\- Henrietta Lorimier – wyjąkał młodzieniec, siadając bez sił na łóżku, bardziej przypominającym koję na statku. - Uczył się rysunku u Henrietty. To ja powinien być jej uczniem, ale jakoś tak wyszło.

\- Och, jakże ci współczuję – mruknął zniecierpliwiony Dean - Uczył czy się uczy? Znajdę go tej malarki?

\- Nie – wyjąkał blondynek, patrząc na niego z rosnącym przerażeniem. - Kilka razy zabrałem go do Theatre des Vampires i…

\- I? - wykazał się cierpliwością starszy brat Samuela, choć w środku go roznosiło.

Nazwa nazwą, ale w każdej bajeczce może tkwić ziarnko prawdy. Choć w tym przypadku byłyby to już krańcowe zadufanie w sobie i bezczelność bez granic, coś jak wywieszenie afiszu – jesteśmy wampirami i mamy was w głębokim poważaniu, bo i tak nam nie uwierzycie. Z kolei Dean nie potrafił uwierzyć, że w całym Paryżu brakowałoby łowcy z jajami, który zechciałby się temu przyjrzeć z bliska i ewentualnie zaradzić złu. Ale co on tam wiedział o francuskich łowcach – może woleli pić wino, zagryzając bagietką i dobrym serem, za nic sobie mając trupę wampirów urzędującą na widoku. Bądź były to bardzo miłe i nie wadzące nikomu wampiry, żywiące się czerniną i sztuką. Tak, na pewno...

\- I przepadł – wyszeptał Sebastian dramatycznie, wytrącając Deana z trybu rozmyślań i potwierdzając jego najgorsze obawy.

\- Zabili go, czy stał się jednym z nich? - spytał wprost, czując, że oblewa go zimny pot, a ucisk w głowie zwiastuje zabójczą migrenę. Sebastian spojrzał na niego z niemym pytaniem w bławatkowych oczach. Brat Samuela wierzył w prawdziwe wampiry? A czyż on w nie nie wierzył? W takim razie po co więc wieczorami co chwila oglądał się za siebie i nie chodził już na przedstawienia do Theatre des Vampires?

\- Mówże - Dean przyskoczył do młodzieńca, łapiąc go za koszulę pod szyję i mocno zaciskając palce, nieświadomie odgrywając niedawną rolę Jean-Luca. - Przepadł całkiem, czy jeszcze go widziałeś?

\- Raz – pisnął Sebastian całkiem niemęsko. - Widziałem go raz, gdy im uciekł, ale...

\- Ale… - zawarczał Dean, tracąc resztki cierpliwości, choć słówko „uciekł” nieco go pocieszyło – widocznie wampiry nie przemieniły Samuela, a jedynie się nim żywiły. Jedynie. Cholera. - Jak to, widziałeś i nie pomogłeś? 

\- Bałem się – wyszeptał bez tchu Sebastian, usiłując zaczerpnąć tchu – najpierw podduszał go stary, acz krzepki rentier, a teraz postawny brat Samuela. - Jean-Luc ich wezwał. On jest bileterem w Theatre des Vampires.

Dean puścił go i przygryzł wargi, studząc nerwy.

\- Ten sukinsyn im służy? - mruknął. - Szkoda, że przed chwilą nie wytrząsnąłem z niego ostatniego tchnienia, byłoby jednego starego drania mniej.

\- Bałem się – powtórzył płaczliwie Sebastian, obronnym gestem zasłaniając chudą pierś i przytrzymując poły kubraka, by już nikt nim nie potrząsał. - Samuel zniknął, Mikołaj uciekł, gdzie pieprz rośnie, a Jean-Luc nie pozwala mi odejść, póki nie spłacę zaległego czynszu.

\- To się zwija manatki i wymyka cichcem – podsunął Dean, któremu za młodu zdarzało się to niejednokrotnie – w każdym razie nim kompania „John Winchester i synowie” zaczęła przynosić jako taki dochód i zapewniać im byt.

\- Nie bardzo mogę – jęknął Sebastian. - Stary na poczet długu zabrał mi jedyną cenną rzecz, jaką miałem – szmaragdowe kolczyki po matce, warte o wiele więcej niż ten nieszczęsny dług.

\- Więc chwali ci się, żeś nie sięgnął po rzeczy Samuela, by co nieco sprzedać – burknął Dean, spoglądając na kufer podróżny z inicjałami S. W. na pół wysunięty spod łóżka pod oknem z bazylią, tymiankiem i pachnącym groszkiem. W jednej chwili Sebastian pokrył się krwawym rumieńcem, tym wyraźniej widocznym na jego bladej twarzy.

\- Tylko parę drobiazgów – wybąkał, odsuwając się na łóżku jak najdalej od brata Samuela, który budził w nim słuszny respekt i który w tym momencie wyglądał, jak bulgoczący parą samowar Mikołaja.

\- A wisiorek z kryształem górskim? - warknął Dean, zaciskając ręce w pięści, by się opanować. - Nie sprzedałeś przypadkiem jego amuletu? Bo gdyby go miał przy sobie…

Nie dokończył, bo Sebastian i tak by nie zrozumiał. Amulet, który Dean kiedyś podarował bratu, nie był zwykłym kryształem – pod wpływem odpowiedniego zaklęcia rozświetlał się światłem silniejszym od słonecznego, będąc znakomitą bronią na stwory ciemności. Oczywiście, Samuel nie miał o tym pojęcia, ale Dean nauczył go odpowiednich słów pod pozorem modlitwy do świętego Judy Tadeusza, patrona od spraw trudnych i beznadziejnych, w sam raz odpowiedniej na moment, gdy coś wypada na człowieka z mroku. Gdyby Samuel miał go przy sobie, kiedy zbytnio zainteresowały się nim wampiry z teatru, być może udałoby mu się uciec.

\- Samuel zostawił go u Henrietty – powiedział Sebastian, wciąż czerwony na twarzy jak gotowany homar. - Pisała o tym w liściku, ekhm, miłosnym.

\- Henrietty Lorimier? - upewnił się Dean, marszcząc brwi. - Miłosnym? Sądziłem, że uczył się u niej rysunku i malarstwa, a nie sztuki miłosnej… pomijając, że chyba nie powinieneś czytać liścików nie skierowanych do siebie, przyjacielu brata mego.

\- Ja niechcący, a Henrietta jest wspaniałą kobietą i malarką – żarliwie zapewnił Sebastian, aż lekko podnosząc się z posłania. - Piękną, mądrą, doświadczoną i obdarzoną złotym sercem.

\- Nie wątpię – zgodził się Dean, oczyma wyobraźni widząc igraszki swego młodszego brata z chyba nieco starszą – sądząc po określeniu „doświadczoną”, malarką, nie wiedzieć czemu zwizualizowane na podłodze jakiegoś atelier, zachlapanej kolorowymi farbami, które zostawiały smugi na ich nagich ciałach. Bujna wyobraźnia bywa przekleństwem. - Widzę, że i ty do niej tęsknisz. Wobec tego i ja chciałbym poznać ową niezwykłą istotę. Adres poproszę.

\- Nie wiem, gdzie Madame Lorinier mieszka, ale jej atelier mieści się przy Rue Navarre 12 – odpowiedział z rezygnacją Sebastian, niezbyt zachwycony konceptem dzielenia się ubóstwianą Henriettą z kolejnym Winchesterem, ale nie miał większego wyboru. Nie ośmieliłby się sprzeciwić temu nadzwyczaj stanowczemu i gwałtownemu z natury mężczyźnie, o usposobieniu zupełnie odmiennym od łagodnego, choć równie upartego Samuela.

\- Uprzejmie dziękuję – mruknął Dean z całkowitym brakiem uprzejmości w głosie, podchodząc do zawieszonej na ścianie miniaturze z podobizną Mary Winchester. Troskliwie zdjął ją i schował do swojego wysłużonego worka marynarskiego – wolałby, by Sebastian nie spieniężył jej przy najbliższej okazji.

Na odchodnym obrzucił bladego, wciąż nieco roztrzęsionego młodzieńca ostrzegawczym spojrzeniem, pogroził mu palcem, wskazując na kufer podróżny Samuela, zgarnął tutkę z kasztanami z parapetu i wyszedł bez pożegnania. 

Schodząc po trzeszczących, jeszcze bardziej rozdygotanych po upadku rentiera schodach, zastanawiał się, co czynić. Z jednej strony powinien odwiedzić Madame Lorimier i odzyskać amulet – przydałby się w rozprawie z wampirami. Jednak nie zawadziłoby także pokręcić się wokół Theatre des Vampires i ocenić ich zabezpieczenia. Ma się rozumieć, za dnia, kiedy krwiopijcy słodko spali w swoich trumnach. A jeżeli przed teatrem spotka starego, acz krzepkiego Jean-Luca, tym lepiej dla niego, a gorzej dla biletera. Tylko co powinien wybrać jako pierwsze – odwiedziny u malarki czy przeszpiegi przed teatrem? 

Zacznijmy od teatru, zdecydował, kierowany nie do końca logiką, a złudną nadzieją, że może gdzieś w zakratowanym okienku kamienicy wypatrzy Samuela i da mu znać, że nadciąga kawaleria. Akurat. Z tego, co wiedział, wampiry przetrzymywały swoje ofiary głęboko w gnieździe, skąd raczej trudno było im uciec. O ile nie przebywały tam z własnej woli, co również się zdarzało i co nie przestawało go zadziwiać – kto chciałby sam z siebie dawać się spijać krwiopijcom? Poczuł przelotny przypływ słusznej dumy, że mimo swego braku doświadczenia z dziećmi nocy, Samuel zdecydowanie nie chciał i choć raz udało się uciec od prześladowców. Niestety, na krótko. Jena-Luc go wydał, tak? Oj, tym bardziej zacznie od teatru i oby spotkał tamtego na swej drodze. Nie skończy się na zepchnięciu ze schodów. 

*

_ Mariusie, _

_ Niestety, zmuszona jestem do przekazania zarówno Tobie, jak i całej Starszyźnie nader nieoczekiwanych i przykrych wieści. Nie dosyć, że Armand i jego paryskie wampiry z Theatre des Vampires – swoją drogą, idiotyczny koncept, by wystawiać się w ten, jakże ostentacyjny sposób na człowieczą uwagę, grzeszą nadmiarem brawury i skłonnością do przetrzymywania faworytów wbrew ich woli, czemu jestem zdecydowanie przeciwna, to jeszcze ich opowieść o przykładnym ukaraniu dwójki amerykańskich wampirów okazała się nie do końca prawdziwa. Nie przeczę, że prawdopodobnie owa dwójka zawiniła zarzucanej im zbrodni, to jest zamordowania własnego stwórcy, lecz nie sądzę, by paryskie wampiry miały prawo do ferowania osądów i wyroków w tej kwestii. Ta powinność należy się Starszyźnie, bądź jej wysłannikowi. Ponadto skazali na śmierć przez spłonięcie tylko jedno z oskarżonych – dziewczę imieniem Claudia (kolejny koncept, który budzi mój sprzeciw – jaki nieodpowiedzialny wampir zdecydował się na przemienienie dziecka?), przy okazji zabijając jej nową opiekunkę, Madaleine, natomiast drugiego z amerykańskich wampirów uwięzili spętanego w żelaznej trumnie, głęboko pod ziemią, co wydaje się wyjątkowo okrutnym rodzajem śmierci głodowej rozciągniętej na lata.  _

_ Wyraziwszy swoje niezadowolenie w Waszym imieniu, oczekiwałam ukorzenia się, zadośćuczynienia wobec przetrzymywanych wbrew woli faworytów i choćby symbolicznego ukarania prowodyra samowolnego sądu i egzekucji, niejakiego Santiago, lecz się ich, o czym piszę z prawdziwym smutkiem, nie doczekałam. Co więcej, zostałam uwięziona i sama o mało nie zginęłam, co poczytuję sobie za osobistą obrazę, ale i za całkowity brak szacunku i lojalności wobec Starszyzny, która mnie posłała. Dlatego postanowiłam przykładnie ukarać kompanię Armanda, zsyłając na nich to, o co sami się prosili – jak powiada Biblia, co człowiek posieje, to żąć będzie, więc proszę Cię o błogosławieństwo dla mych działań. Jeśli pozwolisz, zamierzam posłużyć się owym uwięzionym wampirem, któremu należy się słuszna pomsta za krzywdy i który może mnie wspomóc, chociaż na brak własnych sił nie narzekam. Tak czy inaczej, koniec Theatre des Vampires jest bliski. _

_ Twoja oddana Mariska. _


	3. Chapter 3

Samuel niespokojnie przemierzał w tę i we w tę pokój na zapleczu teatru, który zwykle dzielił z Blanką - niegdyś była to garderoba aktorów, nadal pełna porysowanych luster, zwietrzałych szminek i mazideł, i stojaków z barwnymi, fantazyjnymi, choć tu i ówdzie nadjedzonymi przez mole kostiumami. Czuł się jak zwierzę w klatce, wciąż głodne, rozdrażnione i nieszczęśliwe, a jednak zbyt chore, by ugryźć. Nieustanne upuszczanie krwi sprawiało, że był słaby jak kociak, kręciło mu się w głowie i słaniał się na nogach. A jednak nie potrafił usiedzieć na miejscu i krążył po pokoju, obijając się o wieszaki z ubraniami, sterty pudeł na kapelusze i regały z Bóg wie czym – choć niczym nadającym się do jedzenia.

Co jakiś czas kątem oka widział własne, nieco zniekształcone odbicia w spatynowanych lustrach, które goniły go po całym pokoju, pojawiając się i znikając w takt kroków. Jakby ścigało go kilka Samuelów, a każdy z nich był bledszy, bardziej posępny i w mocniej przybrudzonej koszuli, której biel i tak kontrastowała z półmrokiem pokoju, rozświetlanym zaledwie kilkoma świecami. Po głowie tłukło mu się pełne goryczy pytanie, jak, u licha, znalazł się tam, gdzie znalazł – zamknięty w woniejącej stęchlizną i zwietrzałą pomadą garderobie Theatre des Vampires, zostając tym, kim został – zabawką i przekąską dla Armanda i jego kompanów. Nie znajdował na nie dobrej odpowiedzi. Czy po prostu znalazł się o złym czasie w złym miejscu, czy też spotkała go kara za grzech nieposłuszeństwa, zaniedbania i złej woli? Ojciec z pewnością przychyliłby się do drugiej tezy.

Wyjeżdżając do Paryża, spełniał swoje marzenia, jeżeli nie z cichym poparciem starszego brata, to przynajmniej z jego niechętnym zrozumieniem – którego nigdy nie doczekał się od ojca. Sądził, że złapał Pana Boga za nogi. Miasto tętniło życiem, przygarniając zbłąkanego wędrowca z otwartymi ramionami. Postawiło na jego drodze dwóch innych, młodych artystów, z którymi dzielił przewiewne poddasze (przewiewne w sensie dosłownym, bo przeciągi hulały po nim bez najmniejszego skrępowania), poiło cydrem i tanim winem, karmiło czerstwymi bułeczkami i pożywnymi zupami po przecenie, dopieszczało barwami, wrażeniami i zapachami, a przede wszystkim pozwoliło poznać Henriettę Lorimier, portrecistkę Józefiny, a wraz z nią tajniki jej rysunku. I alkowy.

Henrietta była znacznie starsza od niego, ale znała się na malarstwie i ars amandi jak nikt inny, kogo do tej pory poznał. Lepiej od Deana, który chętnie chwalił się swoimi podbojami miłosnymi, ale nigdy nie zdradził młodszemu bratu, na czym polegał jego urok. Samuel mógłby się założyć, że i tak nie dałoby się go podrobić. Dean był… cóż, Deanem. W każdym razie Henrietta obdarzała go względami, na które nie do końca zasłużył, ale za które był jej szalenie wdzięczny. Niemoralność, grzech, rozpasanie – zagrzmiałby John Winchester, gdyby ujrzał syna w jej objęciach, ale na szczęście ojciec był daleko, więc Samuel nie dbał o jego karcący wzrok i namiętnie korzystał z życia, jedząc, pijąc, oddając się miłości i poświęcając sztuce. Biorąc pod uwagę dosyć szczupłe fundusze, z jedzeniem i piciem bywało różnie, ale w międzyczasie pod okiem Henrietty jego rysunki nabierały dojrzałości, Sebastian zawsze potrafił zdobyć beaujolais, chleb i ser, którymi szczodrze dzielił się z towarzyszami doli i niedoli z poddasza, a filozoficzne dysputy z Mikołajem przy samowarze bawiły Samuela niepomiernie - dzięki nim doszedł do wniosku, że Słowianie kochają mocną herbatę, alkohol i niekończące się dyskusje o tym, ile diabłów mieści się na końcu szpilki.

Niestety, zafascynowała go również fascynacja Sebastiana Theatre des Vampires. Mroczne przedstawienie o Ponurym Żniwiarzu zmroziło mu krew w żyłach, napełniając dziwnym niepokojem, więc wracał do teatru raz za razem, dopóki nie zwrócił na siebie uwagi Armanda i nie ugrzązł po drugiej stronie kurtyny, ze zgrozą pojmując, że potwory istnieją naprawdę, a płynąca na scenie i poza nią krew jest jak najbardziej prawdziwa.

Ponad dwa miesiące spędzone w Theatre des Vampires, nieudana ucieczka i jej bolesne konsekwencje, nauczyły go wymuszonej uległości, trzymania języka za zębami i zagryzania tychże zębów w bezsilnej rozpaczy – ojciec byłby zachwycony tą przemianą nieposłusznego, pyskatego i bujającego w obłokach młodszego syna. Tak czy inaczej, zarówno John Winchester, jak i Dean byli daleko stąd, nie mając pojęcia, co mu się przydarzyło. Henrietta - niemal na wyciągnięcie ręki, ale nie zdołał się z nią skontaktować, Mikołaj uciekł, Sebastian się od niego odwrócił, a Jean-Luc okazał wilkiem w owczej skórze. Znikąd pomocy, znikąd ratunku.

Przynajmniej dopóki nie pojawiła się Mariska, wampirzyca ciut różniąca się od kompanii Armanda. Och, Samuel nie chciał się oszukiwać. Dobrze wiedział, że i dla niej był jedynie przekąską, ale przez chwilę znowu poczuł się dawnym sobą. Przez te kilka dni, gdy mieszkała w Theatre des Vampires, ustalając, co się stało z wampirami z Nowego Orleanu, pilnowała, by i on i Blanka nie chodzili głodni, rozmawiała z nim jak z równym sobie, w dysputach bywając lepsza od Mikołaja, a w łóżku namiętniejsza od Henrietty. Może rzuciła na niego urok, ale nie miał nic przeciwko temu – przy swoim leciutkim poczuciu wyższości i egocentryzmie, była jednocześnie zabawna, ciekawa życia i obdarzona czarnym poczuciem humoru. Do tego kochała sztukę we wszelkiej postaci. Sama nieźle rysowała, a i jego obdarowała nowym szkicownikiem i ołówkami, chętnie i wdzięcznie do rysunków pozując. Przez moment czuł się więźniem, któremu nieco poluźniono łańcuch i dano nadzieję na ułaskawienie. Dopóki Armand ostatecznie nie rozwiał jego złudzeń, posyłając wysłanniczkę Starszyzny na śmierć przez spłonięcie, jak te dwie nieszczęsne wampirzyce, o które wypytywała. A Samuel wrócił do dzielonego z Blanką, pogrążonego w półmroku i straszącego pustymi oczodołami luster pokoju, żałując, że jednak nie rzucił się z balkonu na piętrze, gdy miał taką okazję.

W przeciwieństwie do wampirów z teatru wiedział, że Mariska nie zginęła w blasku słońca, rozpadając się w proch i pył – dzięki wampirycznej Opatrzności, jeśli takowa istniała, lecz nie spodziewał się, by po niego wróciła. Zakładał, że był tylko jej zabawką, nie miłością życia i zapewne dbała o niego i wiecznie popłakująca Blankę tyle, co o zeszłoroczny śnieg. Więc znowu został sam, skazany na życie nie-życie w ciągłym otumanieniu, upokorzeniu i bezsile, w stęchliźnie starej garderoby czekając, aż któryś z wampirów zgłodnieje i po niego przyśle, jak przed momentem po Blankę. Chyba, że wreszcie postanowi z tym skończyć. I tak by go, prędzej, czy później zabili, więc po co przedłużać męczarnię?

Znienacka zatrzymał się w swym niespokojnym przemierzaniu pokoju, szerokiego na sześć kroków wzdłuż i dziesięć wszerz – znał jego gabaryty na pamięć, i mimo woli zapatrzył na jedno z połyskujących srebrem luster. Czy znajdzie w sobie odwagę, by sprowokować Armanda lub Santiago i dać się zabić? Głęboka, pionowa zmarszczka na czole, zaciśnięte szczęki i desperacja widoczna w zielono-brązowych oczach jego odbicia potwierdziła, że i owszem.

*

Dzielnica artystów, Montmartre nie należała stricte do Paryża, ale miała w sobie urok, któremu nawet Dean nie potrafił się oprzeć. Wąskie uliczki, strome schody, tarasy, zaułki, zakamarki – kusiły, by zgłębić ich tajemnice. Kamieniczki zdawały się bardziej obskurne, dachy krzywsze, okienka mniejsze, lecz jakby czystsze – zapewne malarze potrzebowali więcej światła do malowania, więc w wolnych chwilach pucowali je do połysku, stragany bardziej kolorowe, a wypieki z miejscowych piekarni tańsze, choć bułki kosztowały nie po 5, a 6 sous za jedną. Jednym słowem w ciągu trzech miesięcy od ostatniego listu Samuela ceny nieco podskoczyły.

Dean skubał jeszcze ciepłą bagietkę, niemiłosiernie krusząc nią wokół siebie i zmierzając do, o tej porze zamkniętego na cztery spusty, Theatre des Vampires. Po drodze mijał kwiaciarki, przekupki handlujące pieczonymi kasztanami i jabłkami w karmelu oraz zatrzęsienie ulicznych malarzy, malujących portrety na zamówienie i mających nadzieję na sprzedanie czegokolwiek ze swych kolekcji, o co, przy takiej konkurencji, było niezwykle trudno. Dean doszedł do wniosku, że na Montmartrze człowiek szybciej potknie się o obraz, niż nierówny bruk i że Samuel na pewno był tym zachwycony. Nim spotkał wampiry, oczywiście.

Theatre des Vampires nie mieścił się w zbytnio okazałej budowli – ot, piętrowy budyneczek nieco odsunięty od sąsiednich kamienic, ale już na pierwszy rzut oka strzeżony niczym skarbiec mitycznego króla Midasa. Dean przełknął ostatnie kęsy bagietki i z niesmakiem przyjrzał się zamurowanym oknom na parterze, przesłoniętymi założonymi na modłę włoską okiennicami oknom na pięterku i ryglom w jedynych drzwiach prowadzących do środka, a z jeszcze większym niesmakiem - rozlepionym na ścianie afiszom przedstawiającym bladolice postacie o wytrzeszczonych oczach, bardzo czerwonych wargach, imponujących kłach i fantazyjnych pelerynach.

\- Kiczowate, nieprawdaż? - zagaiła dziewczyna, siedząca na murku vis a vis teatru ze szkicownikiem rozłożonym na kolanach.

\- Prawdaż – zgodził się z pełnym przekonaniem, dopiero teraz zauważając, że nieznajoma odrysowuje wejście do teatru i całość budynku, pieczołowicie cyzelując szczegóły, łącznie z tandetnymi plakatami. - W takim razie dlaczego pani je szkicuje?

\- Fascynacja brzydotą – mruknęła, uśmiechając się ironicznie.

Dean przyjrzał jej się uważniej, doceniając burzę kasztanowych włosów upiętych w skomplikowany kok, czekoladową barwę mocno podmalowanych oczu, pełność warg, czarną, zdobioną srebrnymi koronkami suknię z rozkloszowanymi rękawami, spod których wyłaniały się zadziwiająco białe półrękawki - mimo podwyższonego stanu zdradzającą zdecydowanie kobiecą figurę i nonszalancję, z jaką trzymała ołówek. Otwarty szkicownik ukazywał kilka innych rysunków ulicy i stojących wokół niej domów, spod których wychynały szkice o zupełnie innym charakterze. Wśród nich Dean, z rosnącym zaskoczeniem i lekkim rumieńcem na twarzy, dojrzał właścicielkę szkicownika w niemal całkowitym dezabilu, ba, miejscami – w całkowitym. Do tego styl rysunków coś mu przypominał, chociaż znał się na tym jak kura na pieprzu.

\- Nie rysowałam siebie, spoglądając w lustro, jeśli o to chodzi – prychnęła dziewczyna, przesłaniając nieprzyzwoite rysunki tymi z podobiznami teatru i okolic. - Powiedzmy, że ktoś mnie docenił.

\- Nie dziwię się – bąknął nieco zbity z tropu Dean, usiłując przypasować dziewczynę – czy raczej młodą kobietę, do odpowiedniej sfery i przegrywając z kretesem. Nie była damą, to oczywiste, lecz suknię, choć ciut ekstrawagancką z tymi srebrnymi wstawkami, miała atłasową, porządnie odszytą i zupełnie nie zniszczoną, sznurowane trzewiki kosztowne, a ręce delikatne, pozbawione zgrubień od ciężkiej pracy. Bez kapelusza i rękawiczek, bez przyzwoitki, bez grzecznościowych frazesów i bez większego wstydu – uznał, że to aktorka, modelka lub kurtyzana. - Trudno byłoby to nazwać fascynacją brzydotą.

\- Czy to zawoalowany komplement? - zaśmiała się, pokazując ładne, drobne ząbki, obrzucając Deana równie uważnym spojrzeniem i znajdując go bardzo apetycznym. - Chętnie się odwdzięczę, przyznając, że i ciebie bym nie narysowała. W ramach fascynacji brzydotą, rzecz jasna, bo w innych ramach – czemu nie?

Dean, zwykle wygadany jak mało kto i raczej śmiały w kontaktach z płcią przeciwną, nie znalazł na to dobrej odpowiedzi.

\- Mogę się przysiąść? - zapytał zamiast tego i nie czekając na pozwolenie, usiadł na murku obok nieznajomej i jej szkicownika, strzepując z rękawa samodziałowego surduta okruszki bagietki i przyciągając tym samym uwagę kilku wróbli, które zaczęły kręcić im się pod nogami. - Jestem Dean.

\- Mariska – przedstawiła się, z pewną niechęcią odwracając wzrok od jego przystojnej twarzy z wściekle zielonymi oczyma, pełnymi ustami i zawadiacko nieogolonej szczęce, by zmrużonymi oczyma przypatrzeć się tandetnemu, ociekającemu malowaną krwią afiszowi przedstawienia. – A więc podoba ci się koncept ich spektaklu?

\- Nie – odparł, lekko zaciskając zęby. - Nie lubię wampirów.

\- Popatrz, popatrz, to jest nas już dwoje – skwitowała, zamaszystym pociągnięciem ołówka wykańczając spadzistość dachu. - Przynajmniej jeśli chodzi o wampiry z teatru.

\- A inne lubisz? - zainteresował się Dean, uśmiechając ironicznie.

Cóż to dziewczątko mogło wiedzieć o dzieciach nocy? Pewnie, co najwyżej, z wypiekami na twarzy podczytywała Polidoriego, szukając w powieści namiętnego romansu, bądź ekscytowała się przedstawieniami Theatre des Vampires, kiczowatymi, egzaltowanymi i pełnymi sztucznej krwi – przynajmniej tak wyglądały na plakatach. Hm, chyba jednak nie, jeśli tak stanowczo podkreślała, że nie przepada za wampirami z teatru. Może faktycznie była aktorką i straciła angaż, kiedy wyraziła swoją dezaprobatę dla scenariusza?

\- No wiesz – przewróciła oczyma Mariska, nie odrywając ręki od szkicu i odpowiadając zgodnie z tym, czego oczekiwał. - Jakaż dziewczyna nie wzdychałaby do dekadenckiego lorda Ruthvena?

Dean zerknął na nią z politowaniem, nim zrozumiał, że sobie z niego kpi. Bez dwóch zdań, była nietypową rozmówczynią. Chyba dotąd nie spotkał kobiety, która rozmawiałaby z nim w taki sposób - bez ogródek, a jednocześnie półsłówkami, nie do końca poważnie.

\- Z ręką na sercu, co po rysujesz Theatre des Vampires? – spytał wprost, próbując wykrzesać z siebie maksimum wdzięku, jakim obdarzyła go Matka Natura.

\- Szukam słabych punktów, by dostać się do środka – odpowiedziała spokojnie, uśmiechając się kącikiem ust, bo urok Deana zaczynał na nią działać – odrobinę, ale zawsze.

\- Kup bilet – poradził Dean z równie krzywym uśmieszkiem.

\- Żeby to było takie proste – mruknęła Mariska, zamyślając się na dłuższą chwilę. Kusiło ją, by znienacka pojawić się na widowni teatru z biletem w dłoni, całkowicie zaskakując Armanda i jego kompanię, ale nie była pewna, czy, gdyby minęło pierwsze zaskoczenie, sama dałaby radę kilkunastu wampirom. Była rozważna, nie romantyczna, a swoją wrodzoną porywczość potrafiła trzymać na wodzy. Człowiek bez strategii, który lekceważy sobie przeciwnika, nieuchronnie skończy jako jeniec, jak pisał Sun Tsu w „Sztuce wojny”. - Chyba nie byłabym mile widzianym gościem.

Jak nic aktorka, którą wyrzucili z teatru, bo nie chciała się przespać z dyrektorem tego cyrku, i dobrze, bo jeśli to naprawdę wampiry, mogła skończyć jako przekąska, pomyślał z nagłym przypływem sympatii Dean, który może nie był takim miłośnikiem sztuki jak młodszy brat, ale towarzystwo aktorek, śpiewaczek i akrobatek cenił sobie nad wyraz. Cóż, każdy miewa jakąś słabość.

\- Więc dlaczego chcesz tam wrócić? – zaśmiał się, machnięciem ręki pokazując na fasadę teatru i zastanawiając się, jak przejść do rzeczy i namówić Mariskę na wspólne spędzenie wieczoru – rzecz jasna, kiedy już rozgryzie zabezpieczenia Theatre des Vampires i być może wydobędzie amulet Samuela od Madame Lorimier, zyskując chwilę oddechu.

\- Powiedzmy, że coś tam zostawiłam – powiedziała, pochmurniejąc. Była pewna, że Samuel żyje i wciąż, chcąc nie chcąc, przebywa w Theatre des Vampires. Nie zwodziła go przy pierwszym spotkaniu, mówiąc, że wampir potrafi odnaleźć ofiarę, której upuścił krwi i wyczuć jej obecność, tak jak teraz ona wyczuwała Samuela – żywego, choć osłabionego. A że obiecała, że uwolni i jego i Blankę, zamierzała dotrzymać słowa. - I chciałabym odzyskać.

Pewnie szminki i inne mazidła do pacykowania, frywolnie przyszło do głowy Deanowi, nim przypomniał sobie, że on także prawdopodobnie coś, a właściwie kogoś stracił w tymże teatrze wampirów i ochota do flirtu przeszła mu jak ręką odjął. Oczy mężczyzny pociemniały do burzowej zieleni, usta zacisnęły w wąską kreskę.

\- Też chciałbym się tam dostać – powiedział krótko.

\- Ty możesz kupić bilet – podpowiedziała Mariska, leciutko wydymając pełne wargi i patrząc na niego z ukosa. Kogoś jej przypominał. Te zielono-brązowe oczy, choć z przewagą zieleni, wyraziste rysy, pionowa, zatroskana zmarszczka na czole i sposób, w jakim mówił, nadwerężając cierpliwość języka francuskiego – mogła się założyć, że pochodził z ledwo co zakupionej przez Stany Luizjany. Jak Samuel.

\- Wolałbym za dnia – odburknął, niespokojnie poprawiając się na murku, jak gdyby przerzucony przez ramię worek marynarski zaczął mu ciążyć.

Wolałby za dnia, powtórzyła w myślach Mariska. Acha. Symptomatyczne. Nagle, w przebłysku intuicji, domyśliła się, z kim ma do czynienia. Nie najgorzej ubrany, ale tak, żeby w każdej chwili mógł ruszyć w dalszą drogę, postawny, zręczny w ruchach, niegłupi, wygadany, dociekliwy, z rysem zaciętości, ciut niebezpieczny. Pasowałoby do kilku profesji, począwszy od żołnierza, a skończywszy na rzezimieszku, ale stawiałaby na łowcę, bo ani żołnierz, ani rzezimieszek zapobiegliwie nie planowaliby wizyty w teatrze wampirów podczas dnia. Czy powinna się go obawiać? Zapewne, ale jednocześnie mógłby jej się przydać jako as w rękawie. Miałaby wówczas aż trzy takowe – łowcę (wiedziała, że tą swoją nonszalancją wampiry z teatru w końcu się doigrają i ściągną sobie na głowę niewłaściwych ludzi), uwięzionego gdzieś w katakumbach amerykańskiego wampira i być może amulet Samuela kumulujący w sobie światło słońca. Jeśli wydobędzie go od Henrietty Lorimier.

\- Henrietta Lorimier? - powtórzył ze zdumieniem Dean, unosząc jedną brew i Mariska zrozumiała, że niechcący musiała wypowiedzieć nazwisko malarki na głos. Dobrze, że nie wyjawiła mu wszystkich swoich myśli, zdradzając, kim jest i czego by od niego oczekiwała – to zdecydowanie mogło zaczekać. Żaden łowca, przynajmniej z tych, których poznała – świeć Panie nad ich duszą, nie był zachwycony jej prawdziwym obliczem.

\- To znana portrecistka – wyjaśniła pospiesznie, zamykając szkicownik wraz z ołówkami, niespiesznie zbierając się z murku i strasząc wróble, które przy pierwszym gwałtowniejszym ruchu pierzchnęły spod jej nóg, i tak rozczarowane, że skończyły się okruszki bagietki. – Pomyślałam o niej, bo niedawno zgodziła się mnie namalować.

 „Ciebie?” zdziwił się zbity z tropu Dean, któremu wydawało się – prawdopodobnie słusznie, że Madame Lorimier, nadworna malarka Napoleona, malowała tylko portrety ludzi z towarzystwa. Mariska na kobietę światową, mimo wszystko, nie wyglądała. Co najwyżej na kogoś z pół-światka.

\- Mnie – burknęła Mariska, zdradzając, że usłyszała jego myśli, choć wyraz twarzy mężczyzny był wystarczającym pretekstem, by mogła zaprotestować. - Wyobraź sobie, że pochodzę ze szlachetnego rodu Batorych i drzwi atelier Madame Lorimier stoją przede mną otworem.

W tym momencie spasowała, z trudem panując nad urażoną dumą, by nie zniechęcić do siebie łowcy. Choć niektórzy mężczyźni lubili kobiety dumne, bądź próżne, które łatwo urazić i jeszcze łatwiej przeprosić. Ciekawe, czy do nich należał.

\- Jestem umówiona na dzisiaj – zmieniła ton na o wiele łagodniejszy. - Dlatego powinnam się zbierać…

Tu zawiesiła głos, patrząc na Deana znacząco, choć nie posunęła się do kuszącego wydęcia warg i uwodzicielskiego zatrzepotania rzęsami. Weź się rusz, człowieku, i zaproponuj, że pójdziesz ze mną, pomyślała, uśmiechając się kokieteryjnie. Wolałaby mieć go na oku, dopóki nie nadejdzie odpowiedni moment, by wyjawić mu, z kim i czym ma do czynienia.

\- Mogę ci towarzyszyć? - zapytał Dean, natychmiast korzystając z możliwości dostania się do malarki, u której Samuel zostawił swój amulet, mając nadzieję na dokładne przejrzenie szkiców Mariski, by znaleźć jakiś słaby punkt zabezpieczeń Theatre des Vampiresa, a w głębi ducha zastanawiając się, z czym, u licha, kojarzy mu się nazwisko Batory. - Doskonale mi się z tobą rozmawia. Nie tylko o sztuce.

Dlaczego nie, zaśmiał się chochlik we wnętrzu Mariski, dlaczego nie?

*

Henrietta Lorimier okazała się kobietą starszą niż się Dean spodziewał, niezwykle ruchliwą i gadatliwą, a na domiar złego - egzaltowaną. Nosiła fryzurą na modłę starożytnego Rzymu - ciemne loczki kręciły się zawadiacko nad czołem i przy kształtnych uszach, i równie antycznie się ubierała. Ciasno przepasana szarfą nad stanem i ledwo przesłaniająca pełne piersi empirowa sukienka bardziej przypominała koszulę nocną niż szatę wierzchnią. Całość ratował pochlapany farbami fartuch, osłaniający co bardziej strategiczne miejsca, nie licząc tyłu, więc za każdym razem, gdy się odwracała lub pochylała nad słoiczkami z farbami, siedzący pod oknem Dean nie potrafił oderwać wzroku od apetycznych krągłości jej pośladków. Gdy stawała przodem, jego wzrok biegł ku piersiom, ale w znacznie zacniejszych intencjach, bowiem w zagłębieniu między ich wypukłościami lśnił wisiorek z kryształu górskiego, który niegdyś podarował Samuelowi.

Nie zauważył, że i Mariska uważnie przyglądała się amuletowi, tym bardziej, że robiła to znacznie dyskretniej. I miała lepszy punkt obserwacyjny od niego, siedzącego pod oknem przy małym stoliku, ze szkicownikiem rozłożonym na kolanach i przeglądającego szkice Theatre des Vampires, choć odrobinę kusiło go, by sięgnąć głębiej, po rysunki przedstawiające nagą Mariskę. Tymczasem dziewczyna, tym razem malowana w pełnym odzieniu, zasiadała w królewskim, miękko wyściełanym fotelu z rzeźbionym w lwie głowy poręczami, visa a vis zaaferowanej malarki, uwijającej się przy sztaludze jak fryga, zastanawiając się, jak zagaić ją o wisiorek i czy powinna wspomnieć Samuela.

Jednak nie bardzo miała jak wtrącić choćby słówko, bowiem Henrietta Lorimier mówiła bez ustanku, a jej każdemu pociągnięciu pędzla towarzyszyło mnóstwo zupełnie niepotrzebnych i chaotycznych ruchów – szukania odpowiedniego słoiczka z farbą, zmieniania pędzli, odkładania palety, przecierania czegoś szmatką, dreptania w miejscu, schylania się, prostowania, zmiany kąta patrzenia na modelkę i obracania wokół własnej osi jak pies goniący za ogonem. Aż dziw, że w ogóle była w stanie maznąć cokolwiek na zagruntowanym płótnie. A nawijała przy tym jak katarynka, pytała o coś, by natychmiast samej sobie odpowiedzieć, opowiadała historie o nieznanych Deanowi i Marisce ludziach, szczebiotała, wybuchała wysokim, perlistym śmiechem i kokietowała po równo modelkę, jak i towarzyszącego jej postawnego mężczyznę o krótko ostrzyżonych włosach, nazywając go dzielnym wojakiem i nieustraszonym piratem, mimo że przeglądając szkice, bardziej przypominał chmurnego artystę. W głębi ducha Mariska dusiła się od tłumionego śmiechu, bo jej także Dean kojarzył się z czymś dzikim, niebezpiecznym i nieokiełznanym, ale nie ujęłaby tego w tak egzaltowanych słowach.

\- Ależ proszę się nie ruszać – poprosiła Mariskę przejęta Henrietta, mrużąc oczy i szybkim, nerwowymi ruchami zarysowując owal jej twarzy, z uwypukleniem bardzo ciemnych oczu i bardzo pełnych warg. – Muszę przyznać, że jest pani niezwykle podobna do Elizabeth Batory, której portret widziałam w Węgierskiej Akademii Nauk w Peszcie.

\- Być może – zgodziła się uprzejmie Mariska, uśmiechając zdawkowo. - Jesteśmy blisko spokrewnione.

Wolała nie dodawać, że Elizabeth, zwana Erzsebet nie była jej prababką, a kuzynką pierwszego stopnia - trudno byłoby wyjaśnić fakt posiadania ponad dwustuletniej kuzynki.

\- Wspaniały, szlachecki ród – wypowiedziała się Henrietta z zachwytem. – Kiedy byłam w Peszcie, malowałam pewnego nadzwyczaj interesującego młodzieńca z tejże rodziny, który…

\- Elizabeth Batory? – wpadł jej w słowo nieco zniecierpliwiony licznymi dygresjami Dean, któremu w końcu przypomniało się, skąd kojarzył ród Batorych i niestety nie chodziło mu o dawnego króla Polski, a o historię niesławnej przodkini Mariski, podobno parającej się czarami i kąpiącej we krwi okolicznych dziewcząt, by zachować nieskazitelną urodę. Jak dla niego brzmiało to dosyć wampirycznie. – Ta Elizabeth Batory?

\- Ojej – wyrwało się Madame Lorimier. Przytknęła rękę do ust, jakby chcąc zmusić je do milczenia, a przy okazji brudząc policzek smugą cynobrowej farby. - Nie chciałam…

\- Och, nie wierzcie we wszystko, co o niej pisano – mruknęła Mariska, ku niezadowoleniu malarki, leciutko potrząsając głową. – Nie była aż taka zła.

\- A jak bardzo była? – dociekał Dean, popatrując na Mariskę inaczej, niż dotąd – może dlatego, że jednak nie wytrzymał i właśnie zerknął na ukryte w szkicowniku rysunki z nią w roli głównej, więc postrzegał młodą kobietę w nieco innym świetle. – Nie ubliżając twojej antenatce?

\- Raczej nie torturowała swoich służących – wyjaśniła Mariska nie komentując jego zainteresowania szkicami, które wyszły spod ręki Samuela. Jeszcze chwila i podsunie je Madame Lorimier, przekonując, że zna ich autora i w jego imieniu prosi o zwrot wisiorka. – Choć może rzeczywiście kilkoro z nich zabiła. Podobno była bardzo porywcza, a w tamtych czasach, cóż, życie służących nie należało do najłatwiejszych.  I długich.

\- Ojej – powtórzyła Henrietta, gorączkowo zastanawiając się, czy ona sama wystarczająco dobrze traktuje swoją służbę, choć jej pokojówka, Marie-Magdalene nigdy się nie skarżyła.

\- Podobnie jak niewolników w starożytnym Rzymie – burknął Dean, zaniepokojony spokojem, z którym Mariska mówiła o mordowaniu Bogu ducha winnych służących, a jednocześnie z trudem odrywając wzrok od rysunku jej drobnych, doskonałych piersi, zakończonych sutkami jak wisienki, które nawet jako szkic wyglądały smakowicie. – Nie pocieszyłaś mnie. Rozumiem, że ty również podróżujesz bez służących, bo ich zbyt często, ekhm, wymieniasz.

\- Ty też podróżujesz bez służącego - wytknęła mu Mariska, uśmiechając się nieco złośliwie. – Co nie znaczy, że ich mordujesz.

\- Podróżuję bez służącego, bo mnie na niego nie stać – mruknął Dean, nie dodając, że rodziny Winchesterów, w przeciwieństwie do Batorych – przynajmniej tych dawniejszych, nigdy na służących stać nie było, w międzyczasie wyciągając kolejny rysunek ze szkicownika. Jeśli chciał dodać coś więcej, nie zdołał, bo głos uwiązł mu w gardle, gdy spojrzał wprost na swojego młodszego brata, odrobinę mizerniejszego niż kiedy widział go po raz ostatni. Potargane, nieporządnie związane na karku włosy, cienie pod oczyma, spierzchnięte wargi, wyostrzone rysy…

\- Samuel? Mój brat, Samuel? – spytał z niedowierzaniem, patrząc na Mariskę z niemym, acz stanowczym pytaniem w oczach. Skąd, na miły Bóg, masz ten rysunek? Gdzie go spotkałaś? Co tak naprawdę robiłaś przed Teatre des Vampires? Także jesteś łowczynią? Z trudem powstrzymywał się, żeby nie poderwać się z krzesła i nie rzucić na Mariskę, by siłą wydusić z niej odpowiedzi. – Skąd…

\- Samuel? – powtórzyła Henrietta i wyciągnęła szyję jak żyrafa, aby lepiej przyjrzeć się szkicowi swego zaginionego ucznia i kochanka. – O mój Boże, to naprawdę Samuel! Ale jak to? Skąd? Gdzie się podziewał? Mój kochany… Tak się o niego martwiłam. Oczy wypłakałam. Szukałam… Czy to on cię szkicował, pani? Czyżby znalazł innego mistrza? Inną miłość? Ach, jak mógł mnie porzucić!

Reakcji egzaltowanej malarki Mariska mogła się spodziewać, ale wyznanie Deana zupełnie zbiło ją z tropu. Jak to – brat? Samuel miał brata łowcę? Nie powiedział jej, czy sam nie miał o tym pojęcia? Stawiałaby na to drugie, ale aż zmroziła ją myśl, że Dean przybył do Paryża, by odnaleźć Samuela, kiedy ten sądził, że wszyscy się od niego odwrócili i zostawili na pastwę losu.

\- Poznałam Samuela w Theatre des Vampires. On jakby tam teraz… pomieszkuje – powiedziała powoli, usiłując zyskać na czasie i uspokoić łowcę, lecz osiągając wprost przeciwny skutek.

\- Jakim cudem? – warknął Dean, zrywając się od stolika i tym samym rozrzucając wokół rysunki ze szkicownika. – Nie mogłaś spotkać go w teatrze wampirów, nie będąc jedną z nich, a nie możesz być jedną z nich, bo…

Zatrzymał się w pół ruchu, upewniająco spoglądając za okno, za którym w najlepsze trwał słoneczny, bezchmurny dzień, a niebo niebieściło się paryskim błękitem, by sekundę później przenieść wzrok na siedzącą w fotelu, opromienioną snopem światła dziewczynę.

\- Przecież nie możesz - powtórzył z mniejszym przekonaniem, zaciskając ręce w pięści. – Słońce spaliłoby cię na popiół.

\- O czym wy mówicie? – załamała ręce Henrietta, nie zważając na to, że brudzi i tak mocno poplamiony farbami fartuch. – Dlaczego Samuel mieszka w Theatre des Vampires? Co to za miejsce?

\- Ależ mogę – westchnęła Mariska, odpowiadając Deanowi i postanawiając postawić wszystko na jedną kartę. – Powiedzmy, że mojego rodzaju jeszcze nie spotkałeś, łowco. A Theatre des Vampires, Madame Lorimier, to bardzo złe miejsce.

\- Ja myślę! – wybuchnął Dean i doskoczył do wampirzycy, przytrzymując ręce na rzeźbionych poręczach i całym ciałem unieruchamiając w fotelu. Na jego pobladłej twarzy wyraźniej uwidoczniły się ciemne cętki piegów, oczy nabrały zielonkawego blasku pantery szykującej się do skoku, a ust boleśnie zacisnęły. – Mówże! Samuel żyje? Kto go przetrzymuje? Ilu ich jest? Jesteś jedną z nich?

Stojąca przy sztaludze z ledwo zaczętym wizerunkiem Mariski Henrietta pisnęła i odsunęła się, zaskoczona gwałtownością Deana. Nie wiedziała, czy uciekać, czy wołać o pomoc. I nie miała pojęcia, dlaczego jej modelka i towarzyszący jej mężczyzna skoczyli sobie do gardeł, tak jak dalej nie rozumiała, gdzie podział się Samuel i dlaczego Theatre des Vampires było złym miejscem.

\- Tak, Armand i jego kompania, czternastu i nie – odpowiedziała Mariska, ze spokojem przyjmując wybuch łowcy, jak i chwilowe uwięzienie, bez obaw spoglądając prosto we wzburzone, wściekle zielone oczy. – Nie musisz mi grozić, jesteśmy po tej samej stronie. Chcę ukarać wampiry z teatru, a przy okazji uwolnić Samuela i jeszcze jedną dziewczynę, przetrzymywaną przez Armanda. Bo, jak sądzę, jego młodziutki faworyt nie będzie chciał go opuścić.

\- Kłamiesz – syknął Dean przez zaciśnięte zęby, wzmagając uścisk na jej przegubach. – Jesteś takim samym plugawym wampirem jak one.

\- Bardzo nie lubię, kiedy zarzuca mi się kłamstwo – wycedziła Mariska, mrużąc oczy w wąską szparkę. – Nie wspominając o plugawości. Samuel mi zaufał, więc ty też byś mógł. Tak dla odmiany.

\- Samuel ci zaufał? – spytał z zaskoczeniem Dean, nie przestając przyciskać wampirzycy do fotela, ale już tak mocno nie ściskając jej rąk. – Jak blisko z nim byłaś?

\- Bardzo blisko – prychnęła Mariska, sugestywnie oblizując wargi i z satysfakcją widząc, jak starszy brat Samuela mieni się na twarzy. – Nie widziałeś po szkicach? Poza tym twój brat jest bardzo… smaczny.

Deana zalała nagła krew. Zaklął, chwycił ją mocniej i wyszarpnął z fotela, potrząsając za ramiona. Tego było Marisce odrobinę za dużo, więc odpowiedziała szarpnięciem za szarpnięcie, wywinęła się z jego objęć, a później popchnęła na sztalugę z niedokończonym obrazem. Sztaluga runęła na podłogę, tuż pod nogi piszczącej, spazmatycznie łapiącej oddech Henrietty, ale Dean cudem utrzymał równowagę i z powrotem chwycił wampirzycę za rozkloszowany rękaw sukni, usiłując usadzić na miejscu. Uderzyć? Zatrzymać?

Prychnęła i wyrwała mu się bez większego trudu, choć rozdzierając atłas sukni. Była szybsza, niż wampiry, które do tej pory spotkał, a które również nie należały do najwolniejszych. To ona uderzyła – raz, drugi, trzeci. Odruchowo osłonił twarz ręką, nim rzuciła nim pod zastawioną słoikami farb i zagruntowanymi płótnami ścianę atelier. Ból był dobijający. Pod czaszką rozbłysły złote iskry i ciemne spirale. Mógłby przysiąc, że wybił w ścianie ogromną dziurę. Okruchy potłuczonych słoiczków wbiły mu się ostrymi szpilkami w ciało, zostawiając krew i kolorowe rozbryzgi na spodniach i surducie. Co gorsza, próba podniesienia się podłogi skończyła się całkowitą porażką – lewa noga utknęła pod fotelem, którym wampirzyca go zastawiła, klękając na siedzisku i spoglądając na niego ponad oparciem. Oczy Mariski lśniły bursztynowym połyskiem, a usta wykrzywił nieładny uśmiech.

\- Rzucania się na mnie także bardzo nie lubię – powiedziała, w przelocie pokazując ostre kły i natychmiast je chowając. – Daruję ci, bo mam słabość do twojego brata. Prawdziwą. I wyobraź sobie, że nie kłamałam, mówiąc o zemście na Armandzie i wampirach z teatru, więc proszę, trzymaj i wiesz, co z tym zrobić…

Wyciągnęła rękę za oparcie fotela i rzuciła mu wisiorek z kryształem górskim, przed sekundą zerwany z szyi Henrietty Lorimier, szlochającej w kąciku przy przewróconej sztaludze i nie wiadomo po co, nieporadnie próbującej pozbierać porozrzucane pędzle.

\- Przyjdź wieczorem na przedstawienie, a nie pożałujesz – zasugerowała wampirzyca. – Wierz mi – wydarzy się coś, czego nie chciałbyś przegapić. A jeśli ty mi pomożesz, w zamian ja pomogę Samuelowi.

\- Nie pomagam wampirom – wydusił Dean, zmuszając obolałe od uderzenia o ścianę płuca do współpracy, choć jego ręka odruchowo, chciwie zacisnęła się na amulecie.

\- Och, dla mnie zrobisz wyjątek – zaśmiała się pewna siebie Mariska, znikając mu z pola widzenia. – Ale jeśli jeszcze raz mnie zaatakujesz, przysięgam, że wypiję cię do cna. Mi a fasz van.

Dean nie znał węgierskiego, ale domyślał się, że ostatnie słowa nie były zbyt przyzwoite. Odwdzięczyłby się własnym, soczystym przekleństwem, ale wciąż z trudem łapał oddech. Bał się spojrzeć za siebie, by nie okazało się, że przebił ścianę na wylot. A w głębi atelier płakała nadal niczego nie rozumiejąca, przerażona i roztrzęsiona Henrietta Lorimier.


	4. Chapter 4

_Samuelu,_  
  
_Nie wiem, co mógłbym napisać, byś mógł wybaczył mi to, co niechcący i chcący uczyniłem. To wszystko moja wina. Wciągnąłem cię w świat Theatre des Vampires, nie wiedząc, co cię tam spotka. Co gorsza, nawet gdybym wiedział – uczyniłbym to samo, bo wyznaję ze wstydem, że jestem tchórzem i zazdrośnikiem. Zazdrościłem ci lekcji u wspaniałej, ukochanej Henrietty Lorimier, choć sam cię do niej pokierowałem. Zazdrościłem ci jej względów. Talentu. Swobody bycia, błysku w oczach, a nawet tego, że masz rodzinę, mimo że w dalekiej Luizjanie. Zapomniałem, że zazdrość to potwór zielonooki, który, pożerając ofiarę, sam z niej szydzi. Byłem fałszywym przyjacielem, niegodnym tego miana. Nie mam niczego na swoje usprawiedliwienie. Nie pomogłem ci nawet wtedy, kiedy najbardziej potrzebowałeś mojej pomocy. Gdy od nich uciekłeś. Bałem się i z każdym dniem coraz bardziej się boję. Przemierzając ulice po zmierzchu, co chwila oglądam się przez ramię. Szczelnie zamykam drzwi i okna. Oni mogą być wszędzie. A jeśli nie oni – to Jean-Luc, cerber u wrót Piekieł._  
  
_Był tu twój brat, Dean, szukając cię i śmiertelnie mnie przeraził. Ale jednocześnie, dzięki niemu uświadomiłem sobie, że nie mogę żyć w ciągłym strachu. Już nie. Dlatego postanowiłem pójść z nim wieczorem na spektakl do Theatre des Vampires. Spróbuję cię odnaleźć, choćby to miała być ostatnia rzecz w moim marnym życiu. Może nie jest za późno. A może jest. Przekonamy się. I choć wiem, że mój list do ciebie nie dotrze, musiałem go napisać dla spokoju własnego sumienia. Proszę cię o wybaczenie, którego nie spodziewam się uzyskać. Mimo to – proszę, wybacz mi._  
  
_Twój nieutulony w żalu Sebastian._  
  
*  
Do zachodu słońca została ledwo godzina. Uliczki Montmarte lśniły od deszczu. Mżyło.  
  
W wilgotnej mgiełce Mariska wspinała się na balkon Theatre des Vampires na tyłach budynku, klnąc ile wlezie i pod nosem wymyślając sobie od idiotek, które nie wykorzystały okazji wykorzystania łowcy i nie potrafiły wykoncypować nic innego. Bo nie wykorzystała - ach, szkoda, bo piękny jak z obrazka, acz ciut trudny do przekonania Dean byłby znakomitym sprzymierzeńcem, i nie, nie wymyśliła niczego ponad wspięcie się na piętro. Tak jak nie potrafiła przemienić się w stadko nietoperzy lub siwy dym, co byłoby niezwykle przydatne przy wnikaniu do zaryglowanego na cztery spusty miejsca. Wyważania drzwi wejściowych nawet nie próbowała – może i dałaby radę, ale przy okazji narobiłaby niezłego hałasu, który pobudziłby umarłych (nie-umarłych) ze snu. Została wspinaczka, w której zaczynała mieć niejaką wprawę, choć byłoby jej łatwiej w samej halce, a nie w ciężkiej, wilgotnej od mżawki sukni z gorsetem i na bosaka, nie w sznurowanych trzewikach. Weźmie to po rozwagę przy następnej okazji. Może w ogóle powinna zostać zawodową złodziejką, skaczącą po dachach jak kozica górska i wkradającą się do śpiących ludzi, by skraść im to i owo, łącznie z łykiem ożywczej krwi. Kuszące.  
  
Prychnęła, zgrabnie przeskoczyła kutą, śliską od deszczu balustradę i ze stukotem koturnów wylądowała na balkonie, odruchowo poprawiając na sobie zmiętą suknię i rozwiązujące się, już nie takie białe półrękawki. Do podobnych akrobacji należałoby sprawić sobie wygodniejsze ubranie – ciekawe, czy strój do jazdy konnej by się nadał? Najlepiej – męski.  
  
Drzwi balkonowe nie stanowiły tak trudnego wyzwania jak wejściowe, więc wślizgnęła się do środka, przeszła przez pokój z wielkim łóżkiem, który kojarzył jej się z nader miłymi wspomnieniami rozmów, sesji malarskich i igraszek z Samuelem, i cicho zbiegła po schodach w mrok wypełniający teatr i jego zaplecze. Ciemność jej nie przeszkadzała – widziała w niej nie gorzej od kota. Przy zamkniętych drzwiach do teatralnej garderoby, za którymi wyczuwała obecność Samuela, zawahała się przez moment – ich wyważanie również mogło narobić zbyt wiele hałasu. Zdecydowawszy się, chwyciła za klamkę i wyrwała ją razem z zamkiem, jednak nie pozwalając upaść im na podłogę. Zgrzytnęło i zachrzęściło, ale przynajmniej nie narobiło łoskotu.  
  
Zajrzawszy do środka, stanęła oko w oko z poderwanym na równe nogi młodym mężczyzną, którego przerażony wyraz twarzy rozbawiłby ją do łez, gdyby miała na to czas. Położyła palec na ustach, ostrzegając, by zachował milczenie i obrzuciła go szybkim spojrzeniem od stóp do głów. Zauważyła, że przez te kilka dni, odkąd się nie widzieli, zmizerniał, wychudł i zbladł, wyglądając jak cień samego siebie. Bryczesy i koszula zaczynały na nim wisieć jak na strachu na wróble i przydałaby mu się porządna kąpiel.  
  
\- Wróciłaś – wyszeptał ze krańcowym zdumieniem Samuel.  
  
\- Przecież mówiłam, że wrócę – odszepnęła, lekko mrużąc zwykle ciemne, a teraz jaśniejące bursztynowym blaskiem oczy, na znak, że poczuła się urażona jego insynuacją. – Jak coś mówię, to mówię.  
  
\- Przestaję w to wątpić – bąknął, wyglądając jej przez ramię na pogrążony w ciemnościach korytarz i zastanawiając się, czy rzucić się wampirzycy w objęcia - na co miał wielką ochotę, czy jednak się powstrzymać, bo w zasadzie nie był pewien, po co wróciła. Naprawdę po niego? Zroszona drobnymi kroplami deszczu, które w blasku świec z garderoby zalśniły w upiętych włosach jak małe diamenciki, Mariska uśmiechnęła się zachęcająco, więc rzucił się naprzód i szaleńczo ją uściskał. Odwzajemniła uścisk, choć - ku jej konsternacji, tętnica szyjna Samuela znalazła się nieco za blisko jej ust. Jakoś wytrzymała.  
  
– Blanka została wczoraj u Armanda… - wyszeptał gdzieś nad jej uchem Samuel.  
  
No tak, jeszcze Blanka, pomyślała nieco zniecierpliwiona Mariska, niemal przewracając oczyma. W przeciwieństwie do młodego mężczyzny, o bladą blondyneczkę w przybrudzonej halce i pantalonach jakoś mniej dbała, ale uczciwość nakazywałaby zatroszczyć się i o nią.  
  
\- W tym momencie jej nie pomożemy, tym bardziej, że mam zamiar zejść do katakumb po Louisa – burknęła, bezceremonialnie odsuwając Samuela od siebie, a w zamian chwytając go za ramię i próbując wyciągnąć z pokoju. Zaprotestował cichym mruknięciem, wyrywając się i wracając po lichtarz ze świecą - Mariska widziała w ciemnościach, on nie.  
  
\- Pójdę z tobą – zaoferował, nie do końca przekonany i zaprzeczył własnym słowom, chwiejąc się na nogach, bo zakręciło mu się w głowie.  
  
\- Mowy nie ma – zaprotestowała, prychając jak kotka. – Wiesz co po uwolnieniu się zrobi z tobą ten biedak? Przecież będzie głodny jak diabli. Zostałaby z ciebie sama skóra i kości.  
  
\- Nie wiesz, gdzie go pochowali, a ja tak – zripostował Samuel, chociaż czuł się wyjątkowo nieswojo na myśl o spotkaniu oko w oko z głodującym wampirem.  
  
\- Jak chcesz.  
  
Mariska zaklęła i odwróciwszy się z poszumem szerokiej sukni, starając się nie stukać koturnami, ruszyła przed siebie korytarzem prowadzącym do rozciągającej się pod teatrem sali balowej, za którą ciągnęły się cele wampirów i zejście do paryskich katakumb. Czas naglił. Do zmierzchu zostało jeszcze trochę czasu, ale nie aż tyle, ile by sobie życzyła.  
  
Samuel westchnął, opanował fizyczną słabość i ruszył za nią, by po chwili wyprzedzić i poprowadzić po schodach, przyświecając marnym blaskiem pojedynczej świecy. Wolał nie rozglądać się wokół – znał na pamięć zarówno ponure malowidła zdobiące ściany sali balowej, jak i przejścia do cel, chwilowo zamkniętych na głucho. Czuł się jak intruz w kopcu mrówek pogrążonych w zimowych śnie, które za moment zbudzi pierwszy promień wiosennego słońca i gromadnie wypełzną ze swoich legowisk. Koszmarne wrażenie.  
  
\- Acha, byłam u Henrietty Lorimier – wyznała pełniejszym głosem Mariska, gdy już zagłębili się w śmierdzące stęchlizną, wilgocią i rozkładem katakumby, ciągnące się aż po kamieniołomy Denfert-Rochereau, do których nie tak dawno, bo pod koniec ubiegłego wieku, przeniesiono szczątki z wielu paryskich cmentarza, by uniknąć epidemii.  
  
\- Po co? – spytał zaskoczony Samuel, zatrzymując się w miejscu i niechcący kapiąc sobie roztopionym woskiem na rękę. Myśl o spotkaniu jego niedawnej kochanki z obecną całkowicie zbiła go z tropu.  
  
\- Bo chciałam się przekonać, jaki masz gust do kobiet – parsknęła Mariska, leciutko popychając go przed siebie. – Muszę przyznać, że nieszczególny. Jakim cudem nie zagłaskała i nie zagadała cię na śmierć?  
  
\- Jest świetną malarką i nauczycielką – wyjąkał Samuel, wbrew woli pokrywając się krwawym rumieńcem, mało widocznym w blasku pełgającego płomyka świecy, wdzięcznie gnącego się na wszystkie strony i rzucającego złowrogie cienie na nisze katakumb szczelnie wypełnione czaszkami, kośćmi, zetlałymi całunami i resztkami nie do końca rozłożonymi ciał.  
  
\- Sztuki miłości? – spytała ironicznie Mariska, wyobrażając sobie Henriettę w trakcie igraszek w wielkim łożu, bądź na zbryzganej farbami podłodze atelier, podczas których nie przestawała szczebiotać i zadawać pytania, na które natychmiast sama sobie odpowiadała. – Nie chwaląc się, mogłabym cię nauczyć o wiele więcej.  
  
\- I nauczyłaś – bąknął zgodnie z prawdą, nie mniej jeszcze bardziej zawstydzony Samuel, zatrzymując w rozwidleniu ciemnego, wilgotnego korytarza, by skręcić na prawo. – Ale nie rozumiem, po co ją odwiedziłaś?  
  
\- Jak miło, że doceniasz moje nauki – mruknęła Mariska, uśmiechając się szelmowsko i posłusznie skręcając za nim. Pod ozdobionymi srebrnymi klamerkami trzewikami głośno zachrzęścił pokruszony wapień, ze skraju wilgotnej sukni wciąż spływały pojedyncze krople wody. – A odwiedziłam ją w poszukiwaniu twojego amuletu, który podobno u niej zostawiłeś.  
  
\- Amuletu? – powtórzył bez większego zrozumienia Samuel, chociaż do wisiorka z kryształem górskim – podarunku od Deana, był mocno przywiązany (mimo że sensu stricte nie był zbyt wiele wart) i naprawdę zostawił go u Henrietty przypadkiem, zdejmując w ferworze gorączki miłosnej.  
  
\- Twój amulet kumuluje w sobie światło słońca – wyjaśniła wampirzyca, rozglądając się po kolejnym, niemal identycznym tunelu podziemnego cmentarzyska i z melancholią dochodząc do wniosku, że nieco przeceniła własne siły i bez Samuela nie znalazłaby Louisa, chyba że wywęszyłaby korodujące żelazo trumny. – Pod wpływem zaklęcia, silnie nim emanuje, będąc znakomitą bronią na stworzenia nocy. Teraz też by nam się przydał zamiast tej lichej świeczuszki.  
  
\- Jakiego zaklęcia? – spytał skołowany Samuel i niemal od razu przypomniał sobie modlitwę do św. Judy Tadeusza, której nauczenia się wymusił na nim Dean. – Przecież to tylko zwykły wisiorek, który…  
  
\- Który dostałeś od Deana – weszła mu w słowo Mariska. - Obdarowując się nim, twój brat doskonale wiedział, co robi. Swoją drogą, gratuluję brata – niegłupi, przystojny i zawzięty. Prawie jak ty. Z tym, że ty nie jesteś łowcą.  
  
Tym razem Samuel zatrzymał się na dobre pośrodku katakumb, choć byli już blisko miejsca pochówki nowoorleańskiego wampira. Obrócił się do Mariski i patrzył na nią bez słowa, domagając się odpowiedzi. Niejednej. Skąd wiedziała, że to Dean podarował mu amulet? Ba, skąd znała jego brata? I co to znaczyło, że Dean jest łowcą? Owszem, dobrze posługiwał się wszelaką bronią, ale raczej nie polował na dzikiego zwierza.  
  
\- Nie wiedziałeś, prawda? – westchnęła Mariska niemal współczująco. – Cóż, jakby ci to powiedzieć, wygląda na to, że twój ojciec i brat w ramach rozrywki zajmują się polowaniem na wszelkiego rodzaju stwory ciemności, w tym wampiry.  
  
\- Niemożliwe – wyrwało się Samuelowi, któremu jednocześnie stanęły przed oczyma liczne wyjazdy w interesach, na które go nie zabierano, albo zbywano półsłówkami. – Ojciec handluje winem i innymi trunkami…  
  
\- Niezła przykrywka – pochwaliła Mariska. – Można podróżować do woli. I przy okazji napić się dobrego wina, co popieram.  
  
\- Mój brat? – przerwał jej Samuel, domagając się natychmiastowej odpowiedzi w kwestii Deana, bo – jeśli dobrze rozumiał, wampirzyca spotkała go na żywo.  
  
\- Twój brat przyjechał do Paryża, żeby cię odnaleźć – powiedziała Mariska ze słyszalnym uznaniem. – Nawet nieźle sobie radził, więc zostawiłam mu twój amulet, będzie z nim bezpieczniejszy. Powinien zajrzeć dzisiaj do Theatre des Vampires.  
  
\- Jak to - zajrzeć? – przeraził się Samuel, oczyma wyobraźni widząc brata samotnie stającego naprzeciw Armandowi i jego kompanii. Z wrażenia, bądź osłabiania aż zachwiał się na nogach i mało brakowało, a oparłby się o najbliższą niszę z ludzkim szczątkami. – Dean nie może… Gdzie go poznałaś? Jak? Jakim cudem?  
  
\- Rozumiem twoje wzburzenie, ale może trochę ciszej, nim pobudzimy trupy z katakumb i wampiry z teatru? – zasugerowała Mariska, lecz, widząc wyraz twarzy Samuela, zlitowała się nad jego niewiedzą. – Byłam razem z twoim bratem u Madame Lorimier. Nie powiem, żeby mnie pokochał – w przeciwieństwie do ciebie, o ile zdołałeś pokochać mnie w tak krótkim czasie, ale niedługo powinien zjawić się w teatrze. Wsparcie łowcy nie zaszkodzi, nawet jeśli uwolnimy Louisa.  
  
\- Jak mogłaś narazić go na takie niebezpieczeństwo? – wybuchnął Samuel, zaciskając dłoń na lichtarzu i niemal nie czując spływających po mosiężnej podstawie strużek roztopionego wosku. – Nie poradzi sobie z całą tą zgrają.  
  
\- Och, nie ujmując ci uroku, poradzi sobie o niebo lepiej od ciebie – odparła ciut złośliwie wampirzyca, pokazując kły i z satysfakcją widząc, jak Samuel odruchowo cofa się o krok. – Poza tym będzie miał mnie i Louisa do pomocy. O ile wskażesz mi w końcu, gdzie ten ostatni został pochowany.  
  
Urażony Samuel zacisnął zęby, aż zgrzytnęło i gwałtownym ruchem wolnej ręki wskazał obłożoną kamieniami i wzmocnioną świeżą zaprawą niszę przy samej ziemi, w głębi prowadzącego w lewo mniejszego korytarza.  
  
\- Ostrożności nigdy dosyć – skomentowała kamienie i zaprawę Mariska, z żalem spoglądając na własne ręce i przewidując, że połamie sobie paznokcie. – Chyba czas na ciebie, Samuelu. Naprawdę wolałabym, żeby nie było cię tutaj, kiedy Louis powstanie z martwych.  
  
\- Żebyś znowu mogła powiedzieć, że sobie z niczym nie radzę? – warknął, bez zastanowienia ściągając wypaloną do połowy świecę z lichtarza i sadowiąc ją w najbliższej niszy, gdzie zajrzała w puste oczodoły zbrązowiałej czaszki. – Odsuń się.  
  
Przyklęknął przy wypełnionymi kamieniami miejscu spoczynku amerykańskiego wampira – z dziury zaczęły dobiegać gwałtowne pomruki i stukanie, i zabrał się za kruszenie zaprawy, używając lichtarza jako łomu i wygarniając gruz gołymi rękoma. Zapomniał, że ledwo trzyma się na nogach. Mariska pomyślała, że urażona, męska duma bywa niezwykle przydatna i że raczej nie powinna mu przypominać, że jest obdarzona siłą trzech mężczyzn, więc jej poszłoby to znacznie szybciej. Cóż, przynajmniej paznokcie ocaleją.  
  
Już wspólnymi siłami wyciągnęli ciężką, żelazną, owiniętą rdzewiejącymi w wilgotnych katakumbach łańcuchami trumnę, z której dobiegały odgłosy wściekłego, rannego zwierzęcia, usiłującego pazurami wydrapać sobie drogę na wolność.  
  
\- Nie jest dobrze – mruknęła Mariska, zrywając łańcuchy i zabierając się za kłódki i zamki, mimo że trumna podskakiwała jak szalona. – Samuelu, błagam cię, zmądrzej i schowaj się za mnie.  
  
Przeżegnała się – odruch z lat dziecięcych, i z przeraźliwym szczękiem otworzyła żelazną pokrywę. Leżący w trumnie młody mężczyzna musiał być niegdyś pociągający, przystojny i doskonale ubrany, ale w tym momencie przypominał potwora z bajek opowiadanych dzieciom. Podartą koszulę z koronkami i atłasową kamizelką plamiły brud i zaschnięta krew, potargane włosy zasłaniały wyostrzoną głodem twarz, oczy lśniły upiornym blaskiem, pokrwawione wargi wykrzywiał uśmiech szaleńca, a ręce, które chciwie wyciągnęły się po Mariskę, miały palce zdarte do kości. Wydobył się z trumny, warcząc i pomrukując jak rozjuszony niedźwiedź i bez zastanowienia rzucił na wampirzycą i stojącą za nią człowieka, choć bardziej chodziło mu o tego drugiego. Był głodny. Mariska odepchnęła go na ścianę i zasłoniła Samuela własnym ciałem, a kiedy Louis zaatakował raz jeszcze, z całych sił uderzyła nieco już pogiętym lichtarzem, ponownie odrzucając w niszę, z której dopiero co wydobyli trumnę.  
  
\- Uspokój się! – wrzasnęła. – Nie my jesteśmy twoimi wrogami.  
  
Louis chyba nie uwierzył, bo pozbierał się z ziemi i patrzył na nią, ciężko dysząc, z obłędem w oczach i dłońmi zaciskającymi się spazmatycznie na kształt szponów. Wyglądał jak świeżo ekshumowany nieboszczyk, którego pogrzebano żywcem, więc przed śmiercią do szczętu zwariował. Co poniekąd było prawdą. Utkwił palące spojrzenie w stojącym za wampirzycą Samuelu, którymi w tym momencie zdecydowanie nie było do śmiechu i przełknął głośno. Za chwilę zacząłby się ślinić i skomlić jak wygłodniały pies.  
  
\- Claudia – powiedziała Mariska nieco okrutnie, ale musiała wyrwać go z transu. – Oni zabili Claudię.  
Louis zawarczał i postąpił krok naprzód, nie odrywając oczu od lichtarza trzymanego przez Mariskę. Trząsł się cały jak w napadzie konwulsji, a włosów i ubrania sypały mu się drobinki piasku i wyschnięte pancerzyki owadów.  
  
\- Armand, Santiago, wampiry z teatru – mówiła dalej wampirzyca, próbując powstrzymać go, nie zabijając – przecież wówczas nie miałaby z niego żadnego pożytku. – Zabili ją, a ciebie uwięzili. Pamiętasz?  
  
\- Santiago – zawarczał młody wampir, odzyskując nieco rozumu w oczach, choć nie w wyrazie twarzy. Przekrzywił głowę, jak nasłuchujący psiak, nie rozumiejący słów swego pana, co przy kłach wysuwających się zza pokrwawionych warg i błyszczących gorączką oczach sprawiało wyjątkowo upiorne wrażenie.  
  
\- Tak, Santiago – podchwyciła Mariska, wskazując mu wyjście z korytarza. – Wróć naszym śladem. Santiago, Armand i reszta śpią na górze, czekając aż zajdzie słońce.  
  
\- Głodny – poskarżył się rozpaczliwie Louis, przenosząc wzrok z lichtarza trzymanego przez Mariskę jak broń, na Samuela. – Słaby.  
  
\- Nie on – sprzeciwiła się wampirzyca, ostrzegawczo pokazując kły. – To my cię uwolniliśmy. Jesteśmy twoimi przyjaciółmi. Wrogowie zostali w teatrze.  
  
\- W teatrze – powtórzył Louis, uśmiechając się jak szaleniec, obrócił się na pięcie i pobiegł korytarzem jak strzała wypuszczona z łuku. Płomień niemal całkowicie wypalonej świecy zatrzepotał, ale nie zgasł i nie pogrążył katakumb w atramentowych ciemnościach.  
  
\- A Blanka i Denis? – zapytał drżącym głosem Samuel, mając ochotę osunąć się po ścianie na ziemię i chwilę posiedzieć bez ruchu, by dojść do siebie – dobrze wiedział, że o włos uniknął śmierci. – Też są w teatrze.  
  
\- Zawsze musisz utrudniać – westchnęła Mariska z przyganą, mimo wszystko czując ukłucie niepokoju. – Może stary bileter napatoczy mu się jako pierwszy?  
  
*  
  
Mariska nie pomyliła się w ocenie nowoorleańskiego wampira i jego chęci pomsty, ale źle obliczyła czas uwolnienia, może dlatego, że dzień i noc nie sprawiały jej najmniejszej różnicy i nie wyczuwała granicy pomiędzy nimi tak wyraźnie, jak pozostałe wampiry. Zanim z Samuelem wydostali się z katakumb (świeczka zgasła w połowie drogi i musiała go prowadzić jak ślepca), słońce już dawno zaszło i rozpoczęło się wieczorne przedstawienie w Theatre des Vampires. Nim oszalały z bólu i rozpaczy Louis dotarł go pokoików pod salą balową, te zdążyły opustoszeć. Jedynie w celi Armanda spał, wycieńczony igraszkami i nowym upływem krwi, młodziutki Denis. I tak biedny chłopiec skończył z rozszarpanym gardłem, skulony na wielkim, królewskim łożu jak porzucona, szmaciana lalka z białą jak płótno, porcelanową twarzą.  
  
Widząc przez otwarte na oścież drzwi jego zwinięte w kłębek ciało, Mariska miała tylko nadzieję, że nie przebudził się, nim zwykły sen zmienił się w sen wieczny. Stojący za nią Samuel wzdrygnął się i mało nie upadł w progu, nie tyle z szoku, co osłabienia, nasilonego po wyprawie do katakumb i rozkopywaniu grobowca Louisa. Z trudem trzymał się na nogach, choć nie chciał się do tego przyznać wampirzycy. I tak miała go za słabeusza. Z narastającą paniką rozejrzał się za Blanką, ale nie było jej w celi Armanda.  
O tym, dlaczego jej tam nie było, dowiedzieli się z Mariską, gdy tylko ostrożnie, mijając opustoszałą, straszącą posępnymi malowidłami salę balową i nie natykając się po drodze na szalonego Louisa - choć z oddali dostrzegli dziwne, pomarańczowe światło na zapleczu teatru, zakradli się po schodach na górę i zza kulis zajrzeli na scenę. Przedstawienie Theatre des Vampires trwało w najlepsze, a Blanka, wbrew własnej woli, została jego główną aktorką. Być może, po kilku miesiącach spędzonych w podziemiach teatru znudziła się Armandowi, który postanowił zastąpić ją świeżą krwią. Dosłownie.  
  
Na scenie bladolice postacie w długich płaszczach z kapturami zbliżały się do niej niczym stado głodnych wron, a szlochająca w głos dziewczyna kuliła się przy odgrywającym Śmierć i dzierżącym wielką kosę Armandzie, chociaż dobrze wiedziała, że nie znajdzie u niego miłosierdzia. Widziała to przedstawienie po wielokroć i choć ironiczne, ponure, tnąca jak brzytwa słowa były improwizacją, w finale wybrana ofiara zawsze ginęła, wyssana do ostatniej kropli krwi na oczach widzów, którzy nie mieli pojęcia, że to, co oglądają, jest prawdą. Blanka mogła płakać i krzyczeć do woli – nikt nie wierzył w jej rozpacz.  
  
\- Blanka – szepnął Samuel, odruchowo wyrywając się do przodu, by już już przedrzeć się przez kurtynę, kiedy drobna ręka Mariski osadziła go w miejscu jak narowistego konia.  
  
\- Nie dasz im rady – powiedziała spokojnie, zaciskając palce na ramieniu mężczyzny i odciągając go w tył. - Nie dałbyś im rady, nawet gdybyś był łowcą.  
  
\- Nie zostawię jej – zaprotestował Samuel, patrząc na Mariskę wzrokiem zbitego psa. - Cokolwiek o mnie myślisz, nie stchórzę.  
  
\- Nigdy nie mówiłam, że stchórzyłeś – głos wampirzycy znacznie złagodniał. - Przetrwałeś w gnieździe wampirów dłużej niż jakikolwiek znany mi człowiek. Jednak bohaterstwo bohaterstwem, a głupota głupotą. Proszę, zostaw ich mnie.  
  
\- Ale ja… - zaczął bezradnie Samuel.  
  
\- Wiem – zgodziła się, w przelocie, czule dotykając jego ust, by sekundę później lekko popchnąć w korytarzyk, prowadzący na schodki z boku sceny. - Jeśli chcesz pomóc, idź i postaraj się wyprowadzić z teatru jak najwięcej ludzi. Podejrzewam, że za chwilę rozpęta się tutaj prawdziwe piekło.  
  
Wyprostowała się i więcej nie oglądając za siebie, rozchyliła ciężką, podziurkowaną przez mole kurtynę, wchodząc na scenę, gdzie Blanka nadal szlochała rozpaczliwie, licząc na cud. Który właśnie – ku jej i Armanda zdumieniu, nastąpił.  
  
\- Życie jest tylko przechodnim półcieniem, nędznym aktorem, który swą rolę przez parę godzin wygrawszy na scenie, w nicość przepada, powieścią idioty, głośną, wrzaskliwą, a nic nie znaczącą – zacytowała w zapadłej znienacka ciszy szekspirowskiego „Makbeta” Mariska i uśmiechnęła się do Armanda najsłodszym ze swoich uśmiechów. - Jeśli tak tęsknicie za śmiercią, że musicie o niej opowiadać te dyrdymały na scenie, może mogłabym wam dopomóc?  
  
Widownia zamarła, nie wiedząc, czy to fragment przedstawienia, czy też nie, nie mogące uwierzyć własnym oczom, odziane w czarne płaszcze jak członkowie tajnego bractwa wampiry z teatru zafalowały niczym płomienie świec na wietrze, otwierając i zamykając usta jak ryby wyjęte z wody, Santiago wrzasnął, jakby go obdzierano ze skóry – szkoda, że nie obdzierano, a Armandowi po raz pierwszy od bardzo, bardzo dawna, zabrakło gładkich, ociekających fałszem, uprzejmych słówek.  
  
*  
  
Dean rzadko kiedy dobrze bawił się na przedstawieniach w teatrze i operze, preferując występy trup teatralnych i szansonistek po knajpach i burdelach, a tym razem nie bawił się w najmniejszym stopniu. Nie przeszkadzało mu, że widownia Theatre des Vampires była niewielka, obite pluszem krzesła niewygodne, złocenia i ozdóbki na ścianach tandetne i utrzymane w konsekwentnie kiczowatym, gotyckim klimacie, a tłumek widzów niezdrowo podekscytowany padającym ze sceny tekstami o krwi i śmierci – niczego innego się nie spodziewał. Nie to było najgorsze. Jednak mierziło go, że przy kasie biletowej nie spotkał starego Jean-Luca, któremu mógłby spuścić ostry łomot – na co miał ogromną ochotę, że siedząca obok Henrietta Lorimier, która koniecznie chciała dopomóc w odnalezieniu Samuela, a zamiast tego wciągnęła się w krwawy spektakl, co chwilę wydawała z siebie okrzyki i okrzyczki zgrozy i że blady jak trup Jean-Luc strzelał na boki przerażonym spojrzeniem, nie wyglądając na kogoś, kto wsparłby Deana w walce, lecz takiego, co na pierwszą oznakę kłopotów czmychnie jak spłoszony zając.  
  
Ale przede wszystkim Dean nie mógł znieść tego, co działo się na scenie. Jakim sposobem widzowie chłonęli te okropne, pseudofilozoficzne wynurzenia, biorąc je za dobrą monetę? Jakim cudem nie widzieli, że to prawdziwe wampiry – nic a nic się z tym nie kryjące, i nie rozumieli, że tej bledziutkiej blondyneczce grozi prawdziwe niebezpieczeństwo? A gdyby to był Samuel? To mógłby być Samuel…  
  
\- Och, och, biedactwo – wyszeptała Henrietta, poszukując ręki Deana do przytrzymania, a kiedy ją cofnął jak oparzony – zadowalając się pocieszającym uściskiem zapatrzonego w nią Sebastiana. – Zaprawdę śmierć czeka nas wszystkich.  
  
\- Niektórych szybciej – warknął Winchester, zaciskając palce na trzymanym w dłoni wisiorku z kryształu górskiego. Nie mógł czekać ani chwili dłużej. Nie wytrzyma ani chwili dłużej. Przecież za moment te potwory wpiją się w dziewczynę jak pijawki.  
  
Zaczął podnosić się z krzesła przy akompaniamencie niezadowolonych posykiwań dwóch zasiadających za nim dandysów, lecz zamarł w pół ruchu, gdy na scenę wkroczyła, stukając koturnami, drobna kobieca postać w czarno-srebrnej sukni. Mariska. Nie okłamała go – obiecała, że w Theatre des Vampires coś się wydarzy i wyglądało na to, że - aby się wydarzyło, wzięła sprawy w swoje ręce. A ponieważ obiecała także, że pomoże Samuelowi…  
  
Przyciągnięty jakimś poruszeniem po lewej stronie, przy samej scenie, Dean na chwilę stracił z oczu Mariskę, Armanda i biedną, o mało co nie złożoną w ofierze dziewczynę, z niedowierzaniem spoglądając na przepychającą się przez tłumek wysoką sylwetę swojego brata. Zamrugał, ale obraz nie chciał zniknąć. Na chwilę przesłonili go ludzie, których niemal siłą wyciągał z siedzeń i popychał do wyjścia, ale to naprawdę był Samuel – potargany, brudny, w rozchełstanej koszuli i o wiele chudszy, niż Dean go zapamiętał, choć we własnej, zmizerowanej postaci.  
  
\- Sammy! – krzyknął pełnym głosem, przekrzykując gwar sceny i widowni, i ruszył ku niemu, przedzierając się między krzesłami i ludźmi jak taran, na odchodnym odwracając się w stronę jeszcze bardziej pobladłego Sebastiana i sugerując tonem nie znoszącym sprzeciwu. – Wyprowadź stąd Madame Lorimier. Uciekajcie oboje, ale już!  
  
\- Dean? – usłyszał z daleka zaskoczony głos młodszego brata – co prawda, nie tak zaskoczony, jakby się można było spodziewać, i gdyby mógł, czym prędzej ruszyłby mu naprzeciw, ale fala uciekających widzów na chwilę go powstrzymała.  
  
Zaklął i bezceremonialnie odepchnął tego i owego na bok, torując sobie drogę. Przedostanie się na dół nie było łatwe. Spanikowany tłumek podburzany do ucieczki hasłem o pożarze – brawo, Samuelu, miałeś doskonały pomysł - to jedno, ale zdezorientowane pojawieniem się Mariski, poddające się instynktowi zabijania wampiry, zeskakujące ze sceny prosto na widownię - to już zupełnie coś innego. Dean wyszarpnął zza poły surduta słusznej wielkości maczetę, wokół drugiej ręki owijając sobie łańcuszek z amuletem i przestał bawić się w człowieka cywilizowanego.  
  
Przeskoczył kilka stopni i ciął na odlew w niewątpliwie piękną twarz wampirzycy o kruczoczarnych włosach, właśnie pochylającą się nad rozłożonym na schodach brodatym mężczyzną z monoklem, pozbawiając ją głowy wraz z kapturem. Przerażony brodacz, trzymając się za zakrwawioną szyję, odpełzł rakiem w górę stopni, usiłując nie poślizgnąć się na odciętej głowie kobiety i nie dać zadeptać innym uciekającym. W międzyczasie maczeta Deana szczęśliwie ominęła drepczącą na wysokich koturnach, piszczącą kobietę w kapeluszu wielkości młyńskiego koła i nieszczęśliwie - następną postać w czarnym, wirującym płaszczu, która rzuciła się na niego niczym głodna wrona na padlinę. Poprawił pchnięciem w bok, przebijając wysokiego, chudego wampira na wylot, co mimo wszystko niewiele by dało – wampiry są strasznie żywotne, gdyby z drugiej strony ktoś nie uderzył go poderwanym z podłogi krzesłem o wygiętych nóżkach i nie pozwolił Deanowi dokończyć dzieła odrąbania kolejnej głowy. Podniósłszy wzrok, zdziwił się, że tym, który mu pomógł, był Samuel, ale nie zdążył zamienić z młodszym bratem choćby jednego słowa, czy klepnięcia w ramię, kiedy nad ich głowami rozległ się ponaglający krzyk Mariski. Wampirzyca dosłownie zrzuciła Winchesterom w objęcia półprzytomną ze strachu, pokrwawioną Blankę w podartej halce i z powrotem odwróciła się do Armanda, z gracją unikając rozpłatania kosą.  
  
\- Pomóż jej – ponaglił Samuel, próbując postawić na nogi lejącą się przez ręce dziewczynę, szepcząc do niej uspokajające słowa bez znaczenia i ciągnąc w stronę wyjścia.  
  
\- Wampirzycy? – wydyszał z niesmakiem Dean, marzący tylko o tym, by wyprowadzić młodszego brata z Theatre des Vampires, nie oglądając się za siebie. Może jeszcze zabrałby ze sobą tę na pół żywą dziewczyninę w bieliźnie. I wspomógł kilku uciekających widzów, choć według niego, oglądając coś tak niesmacznego i okrutnego, szczególnie na ratunek nie zasługiwali. Ale wampirzycę? Poza tym – radziła sobie całkiem nieźle. Jak dotąd uchodziła z życiem.  
  
\- Ano wampirzycy – zniecierpliwił się Samuel, chwytając brata za rękę nieuzbrojoną w ociekająca krwią maczetę i zrywając z niej łańcuszek z amuletem. – Modlitwa do św. Judy Tadeusza, tak?  
  
\- Ale… – wyjąkał Dean, całkowicie zaskoczony nowym wcieleniem młodszego brata, zazwyczaj – nie licząc kłótni z ojcem, spolegliwego, o usposobieniu wrażliwego artysty.  
  
\- To po co kazałeś mi się tego uczyć na pamięć? – burknął Samuel, jedną ręką podtrzymując Blankę, a drugą – te z wisiorkiem unosząc w górę i zaczynając inkantację. - De sancta Judo Thaddæum, ut veniam ad vos cum humilitate et fide, et in profundis animam meam in conspectu Dei vocatis me auxilium tuum.  
  
Efekt jego słów okazał się piorunujący. Kryształ górski rozjarzył się jasnym, przeraźliwie białym światłem, oślepiającym ludzi, a co dopiero wampiry. Z widowni i sceny rozbrzmiały wysokie, przenikliwe piski bólu, trzepot peleryn, którymi kompani Armanda usiłowali zakryć tlące się twarze, zawodzenie, wrzaski i łoskot upadającej kosy – nawet Armand nie był w stanie zdzierżyć nadmiaru blasku i podał tyły, znikając za kurtyną. Po kilku sekundach amulet przygasł, ale popiskujące jak nowo narodzone, ślepe myszy wampiry kręciły się w koło, wpadając na siebie nawzajem. Prócz Mariski, która pogardliwie splunęła, podniosła kosę i ruszyła z nią na pobratymców z oczywistym zamiarem ścięcia kilku głów.  
  
\- Mówiłem, że doskonale sama sobie radzi – powiedział Dean, chcąc nie chcąc, z prawdziwym uznaniem w głosie. – A ty, braciszku, masz świetną pamięć do łaciny.  
  
\- Więc szkoda, że nie zostałem księdzem – odparował Samuel, z całych sił ukrywający fakt, że podtrzymując słaniającą się Blankę, sam za chwilę zemdleje. – Ani łowcą.  
  
Dean zagryzł wargi, ale nim zdołał powiedzieć cokolwiek na swoją obronę – a w zasadzie na obronę decyzji ich ojca, kurtyna po prawej stronie sceny stanęła w płomieniach, a zza niej wytoczył się płonący wampir o starannie wypomadowanych, tym samym świetnie palących się włosach, uciekający przed wampirzym szaleńcem w osmalonej koszuli, wymachującym lampą naftową. Santiago potknął się o ciało jednej z wampirzyc rozpłatanych na pół przez Mariskę i runął na deski, turlając się z boku na bok i usiłując zdusić płomienie. Niedowidzące, ocalałe wampiry wrzasnęły jednym głosem i rozpierzchnęły na boki, w tym na widownię, siejąc nowe przerażenie wśród zbyt wolno uciekających widzów spektaklu.  
  
Louis zawarczał i rzucił w Santiago lampą, która roztrzaskała się na deskach sceny. Struga płonącej nafty sięgnęła palącego się wampira i rozlała szerzej, dosięgając obcasów zwartych w walce Mariski i lisiej wampirzycy Celeste, która rozpaczliwie przytrzymywała rękojeść kosy, by nie dać się rozpłatać. Żarłoczne płomienie momentalnie wspięły się po kobiecych halkach i sukniach. Celeste zawyła, Mariska zaklęła – rozdzieliły się, usiłując zedrzeć z siebie odzienie i upuszczając kosę, po którą czym prędzej sięgnął Louis, by dokończyć sprawę z Santiago – głównego winowajcy jego nieszczęścia.  
  
\- Pomóż jej! – wrzasnął ponownie Samuel, niemal popychając Deana w stronę sceny i Mariski, a samemu przerzucił sobie omdlałą Blankę przez ramię i potykając się, ruszył w górę schodów, wciąż ściskając w dłoni amulet z kryształu górskiego. Musiał wydostać się z teatru, nim sam zemdleje.  
  
Dean zmełł w ustach ciężkie przekleństwo i posłusznie wskoczył na scenę, wpadając między szaleńca i dwie stające w płomieniach wampirzyce. Popchnął rudą ślicznotkę prosto w objęcia śmierci z ręki Kosiarza i dopadł do Mariski, pomagając jej zrzucić wierzchnią suknię, rozsznurować tlący się gorset i zerwać skraj nadpalonej halki. Nie zaprotestowała. Jeszcze nigdy tak szybko nie zrzucała z siebie odzienia, choćby gnana miłosnym pragnieniem bądź nieodpartą chęcią na gorącą kąpiel. Musiała przyznać, że starszy brat Samuela miał nadzwyczaj zręczne dłonie – widać, rozbieranie dziewcząt nie była dla niego pierwszyzną.  
Louis uporał się z Celeste, wściekłym zamachem kosy ściął palącą się, wrzeszczącą głowę Santiago, przy okazji odłupując spory kawał podłogi i dziko rozejrzał się w poszukiwaniu nowego celu, więc kierowana instynktem samozachowawczym Mariska pociągnęła Deana za rękę i oboje niemal sfrunęli ze sceny, uciekając jak najdalej od szaleńca. Scena płonęła. Teatr płonął. Pośród płomieni szalał Louis z kosą w ręku, choć - mimo obłędu, skupiał się raczej na wampirach, nie ludziach, ostatkiem sił uciekających do wyjścia. Jednym z uciekinierów się udało, innym nie.  
  
Niestety, do tych, którym się nie udało, bądź nie udało do końca, należał Samuel.  
  
Wybiegając przed Theatre des Vampires Dean i Mariska wpadli prosto na ledwie przytomną Blankę, popłakującą nad na pół leżącym, na pół siedzącym pod ścianą, zmoczonym deszczem i bladym jak upiór Samuelem, kurczowo trzymającym się za szyję. Wilgotne włosy kleiły mu się do skóry, pieprzyki na poszarzałej twarzy odznaczały się ciemniejszymi cętkami jak wykrzykniki, spomiędzy zaciśniętych palców płynęła krew. Owinięty wokół nadgarstka amulet z kryształu górskiego pękł na pół. Wampirzyca i człowiek zaklęli niemal jednym głosem, z tym że ona po węgiersku i przypadli do boku młodszego Winchestera, mało nie zderzając się czołami.  
  
\- Zostaw go – warknął Dean, odpychając Mariskę, choć miał wrażenie, jakby próbował przesunąć marmurowy słup w podartej, muślinowej halce.  
  
\- Przecież go nie zjem – odwarknęła wampirzyca, przyciskając własną rękę do dłoni Samuela uciskającej krwawiącą ranę na szyi. – Kto…  
  
\- Tamten – zachlipała Blanka, pokazując na ciało leżące po drugiej stronie wejścia do teatru, z którego nadal wybiegali widzowie spektaklu, wrzeszcząc jak oszalali i uciekając w dół brukowanej, mokrej uliczki, jakby goniły ich demony. A nie goniły, zajęte walką o przetrwanie. Z wnętrza Theatre des Vampires wydobywał się dym, swąd i żar – zapowiedź nadciągających płomieni, chciwie pożerających plusze krzeseł, aksamit kotar i nadjedzone przez korniki drewno, nim wydostaną się na zewnątrz i sycząc, zetrą się z deszczem.  
  
Dean spojrzał tam, gdzie wskazywała Blanka i poczuł, jak robi mu się ciemno przed oczyma. To nie wampir zranił Samuela, lecz Jean-Luc, bileter Theatre des Vampires, pazerny lisek chytrusek i zakłamany sukinsyn w jednym. Bardzo martwy sukinsyn, w którego piersi, wbity aż po nasadę, tkwił szeroki sztylet w rogowej oprawie, i o którego co chwilę potykali się uciekający, kopiąc go i depcząc. Obok niego, tuż pod murem leżał chudziutki Sebastian – poobijany i nieprzytomny, ale żywy. Widocznie, zgodnie z sugestią Deana, wyprowadził z teatru Henriettę Lorimer, ale gnany poczuciem winy, wrócił i wdał się w bójkę ze starym bileterem, którego bał się nie mniej od wampirów. Odwagi i siły starczyło mu na krótką szarpaninę, szczęścia – by stracić przytomność w odpowiedniej chwili.  
  
\- Biedny Sebastian - wymruczał Samuel, z trudem uchylając powieki, by spojrzeć na nachylające się nad nim twarze. – Dobrze, że Jean-Luc go nie zabił. Wygląda na to, że nigdy nas nie lubił. Ale dałem mu radę.  
  
\- Jasne, że dałeś – odpowiedział Dean przez ściśnięte gardło, gorączkowo rozglądając się w poszukiwaniu czegokolwiek, czym mógłby obandażować cięcie na szyi Samuela, w tej chwili uciskane przez splecione palce brata i wampirzycy – pasy darte z kobiecych halek by się nadały. – W końcu jesteś moim młodszym bratem.  
  
\- Szkoda, że nie nauczyłeś mnie, jak być tobą – wymamrotał Samuel, z powrotem zamykając oczy – powieki robiły się za ciężkie, by je utrzymać otwarte, a osiadające na rzęsach krople deszczu czyniły je jeszcze cięższymi. – I dziękuję, że mnie szukałeś. Nie spodziewałem się…  
  
\- On umiera – pisnęła Blanka i rozpłakała na dobre, zakrywając twarz rękoma, by już niczego nie widzieć i zapomnieć, gdzie się znajduje. Choć powinna się cieszyć, że wydostała się z Theatre des Vampires w jednym kawałku.  
  
\- Zamknij się – poradziła Mariska zduszonym głosem, chociaż wiedziała, że dziewczyna ma rację – sztylet Jean-Luca przeciął tętnicę szyjną i na nic tu było uciskanie, opatrywanie, czy zszywanie dratwą. Narastały w niej wściekłość i sprzeciw. Nie po to wróciła po Samuela, by teraz wykrwawiał się na brudnej, mokrej ulicy. Że też pozwoliła mu iść ze sobą do katakumb, zamiast odesłać w bezpieczne miejsce. Idiotka.  
  
\- Ani mi się waż! – krzyknął Dean, nie uściślając czego brat ma się nie ważyć i gwałtownie nim potrząsając, co nie było dobrym pomysłem przy tryskającej z szyi krwi. – Zabierzemy cię z tej cholernej ulicy, opatrzymy, odkarmimy…  
  
\- I pochowacie – wymamrotał melancholijnie Samuel, nie nazbyt szczęśliwy, że wykrwawia się na śmierć – a czuł, jak życie ucieka z niego z każdą kroplą krwi, której i tak niewiele zostało mu w żyłach, ale przynajmniej chcąc odejść z odpowiednim tekstem na ustach. Wszak umiera się tylko raz, szkoda byłoby zmarnować okazję. – Dobranoc, słodki książę, niech ci do snu chóry aniołów nucą uskrzydlone…  
  
\- Hamleta ci się zachciało? – prychnęła Mariska, coraz bardziej wkurzona. Za jej plecami z Theatre des Vampires wydobywały się już kłęby dymu, w wilgotnym powietrzu snujące się tuż przy ziemi i rozchodzące po ulicy jak woniejąca spalenizną mgła, doskonale oddając jej ponury nastrój.  
  
Ci, którzy mieli uciec z pułapki – uciekli, a ci, którzy nie zdołali – zostali w teatrze na zawsze.  
  
\- Sammy – jęknął Dean, widząc, że brat rozluźnia uchwyt palców na własnej szyi i niczym zwiędły liść osuwa się w objęcia wampirzycy. I śmierci.  
  
Coś w jego wnętrzu zawyło jak ranny wilk i wpiło się w serce kłami i pazurami. Dobrze wiedział, że życie bywa niesprawiedliwe, ale niesprawiedliwość śmierci Samuela, z takim trudem wydartego z gniazda wampirów, była niesprawiedliwa znacznie bardziej. Pchany nieodpartym impulsem, Dean chwycił Mariskę za ramiona i spojrzał jej prosto w czekoladowe, nakrapiane złotem oczy.  
  
\- Zmień go – warknął, boleśnie wpijając palce w odsłoniętą, bladą jak wapień skórę wampirzycy, mnąc ramiączko mokrej halki. – Błagam cię, przemień go.  
  
\- Jak na łowcę, to dosyć dziwne żądanie – burknęła, ale nie wyrwała się z uścisku i po sekundzie wahania, widząc zielony żar spojrzenia starszego brata Samuela i czując własne, rodzące się w głębi duszy pragnienie, poważnie skinęła głową. Pochyliła się nad młodzieńcem, czule odgarniając mu mokre włosy z czoła i delikatnie dotykając rozchylonych ust.  
  
\- Samuelu, słyszysz mnie? – spytała miękko. – Mogę ci pomóc. Mogę cię odrodzić na swój obraz i podobieństwo, ale muszę wiedzieć, czy tego chcesz. Nie zrobię niczego bez twojej zgody. Co wybierasz?


	5. Chapter 5

_Ojcze,_  


_Mam nadzieję, że mój list zastanie Cię w nie najgorszym zdrowiu i samopoczuciu, mimo że nie byłeś kontent z mojego wyjazdu do Paryża w poszukiwaniu Samuela. Jak wiesz, jako że od dłuższego czasu nie otrzymywałem od niego listów, których i Tobie skąpił, postanowiłem odszukać go i nakłonić, by porzucił artystyczne mrzonki i wrócił ze mną do domu. Wiadomo, że z malowania nawet najpiękniejszych obrazów trudno wyżyć, a rodzinny interes, mówię o tym legalnym, sam się nie poprowadzi. Tak jak Ty, miałem nadzieję, że Samuel kiedyś wykaże się odpowiedzialnością i z własnej woli przejmie część obowiązków – wciąż mam na myśli kompanię handlową „Winchester i synowie”. Niestety, tak się nie stanie - ani teraz, ani w przyszłości._  


_Ciężko mi to pisać, ale z prawdziwym smutkiem i sercem cięższym niż kamień przekazuję Ci wieści o śmierci Samuela. Nie zmogła go choroba, nieszczęśliwy wypadek, zbyt namiętna pasja ku malarstwu, czy trudy zwykłego, pełnego chłodu i głodu życia, lecz wróg z rodzaju tych, z którymi walczymy prawie co dnia, a o których on nie wiedział, więc nie potrafił się przed nimi obronić. Zaiste, żałuję, że nigdy nie powiedzieliśmy mu o naszych zmaganiach z dziećmi nocy i nie nauczyliśmy sposobów ich zabijania. Żałuj i Ty, ojcze, bo gdybyś podjął inną decyzję, być może twój młodszy syn, a mój brat nie zginąłby z rąk tutejszych wampirów, idąc na śmierć bezwolnie jak jagnię na rzeź._  
  
_Przybyłem do Paryża zbyt późno, by go ocalić. Nie sprawia mi pociechy fakt, że pomściłem jego śmierć, z pomocą innych niszcząc lokalne gniazdo wampirów, na tyle bezczelnych, by zapraszać potencjalne ofiary na spektakle do Theatre des Vampires. Jednak wszystko stało się za późno. Nie jest mi lekko na duszy. Śmierć Samuela ciąży mi na sumieniu i ośmielam się rzec, że powinna ciążyć i Tobie. Mam wrażenie, że nigdy nie starałeś się go zrozumieć i nie doceniałeś jego możliwości, a ja ślepo podążałem za twoim przykładem, czyniąc toż samo. Teraz czuję wstyd. I pustkę, której nie uda się wypełnić. Samuel odszedł na zawsze, jak wcześniej moja matka, a twoja żona, którą tak bardzo przypominał. Jeśli uważasz, że piszę zbyt uczuciowo, co wszak nie przystoi prawdziwemu mężczyźnie, wybacz, ale się z Tobą nie zgodzę. Zawiodłem brata, lecz ty zawiodłeś syna. I będziemy musieli z tym dalej żyć._  
  
_Wracam w najbliższym czasie jednym z naszych statków, prawdopodobnie „Enterprise”, który na dniach będzie odbierał zamówiony towar w Marsylii. Powinienem pojawić się w Luizjanie z początkiem sierpnia. Jednak nie wiem, czy zdołamy się zobaczyć, albowiem obiecałem Singerowi, że tuż po powrocie niezwłocznie zajmę się chupacabrą grasującą na rozlewiskach Nowego Orleanu. Niemniej, wkrótce się zobaczymy. O ile w ogóle będziesz chciał mnie widzieć po przeczytaniu tego listu._  
  
_Twój, mimo wszystko oddany, a teraz jedyny, syn - Dean._  
  
_PS. Postanowiłem pochować Samuela pod Paryżem, na Cmentarzu Montmartre, w dzielnicy artystów, tak bliskiej jego sercu._  
  
_PS. 2. Pomódl się za jego duszę._  
  
*  
Słońce zachodziło za licznymi, skośnymi lub płaskimi - do koloru, do wyboru, dachami Montmartre, barwiąc wnętrze poddasza przy Avenue Napoleon na złoto-różowo. Drobinki kurzu wirowały w snopach przygasającego światła, padających z niewielkich, wciśniętych pod dach okienek. Stojący na komodzie samowar Mikołaja lśnił jak wypucowany, podobnie jak łaziebny dzbanek i miska, ozdobione szlaczkiem z polnych kwiatków. Na sznurze przeciągniętym nad okapem kominka schło pranie – samo spranie rozbryzgów krwi z surduta Deana wymagało niemałego wysiłku. Pachnący groszek w skrzynce pod oknem unosił zmęczone kwiatowe główki w oczekiwaniu na nadchodzący, ożywczy chłód wieczoru, napełniając poddasze miłą, słodką wonią, konkurującą z gorzkawym aromatem bazylii i tymianku.  
  
Dean nonszalancko rozpierał się na wąskim łóżku, na którym kiedyś sypiał Samuel, od niechcenia popijając beaujolais i zmrużonymi oczyma wpatrując się w brata siedzącego naprzeciwko przy rozchwierutanym stoliku. Zachodzące słońce opromieniało wysoką i ciut przygarbioną sylwetkę Samuela, lśniąc w jego kasztanowych włosach, zaglądając w oczy – w tym momencie bursztynowo-brązowe i bawiąc się liczeniem pieprzyków na bladej twarzy. W wycięciu czystej, białej jak śnieg koszuli młodzieńca błyszczał amulet z kryształu górskiego – pękł i stracił swoją moc, ale Samuel nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru się z nim rozstawać, podobnie jak z miniaturowym portretem matki leżącym przy nim na blacie.  
  
\- Pokaż – powiedział Dean tonem nie znoszącym sprzeciwu, nie mając na myśli portretu Mary Winchester, na co Samuel westchnął, z ubolewaniem potrząsając głową, ale posłusznie uśmiechnął się szerzej, pokazując wysuwające się kły.  
  
\- Już? Napatrzyłeś się? – spytał z rezygnacją. – Ile razy mam je zmuszać do posłuszeństwa?  
  
\- Nie wiem – odpowiedział zgodnie z prawdą Dean, uśmiechając się kącikiem ust i leniwie poprawiając na posłaniu. Czerwone wino i letni zachód słońca za oknem z lekka go usypiały. Po raz pierwszy od dawna opuścił gardę, rozluźnił się – w sensie dosłownym, bo siedział na łóżku na bosaka, w samych bryczesach i samodziałowej koszuli, i po prostu cieszył się życiem. – Fascynują mnie.  
  
\- Znajdź sobie coś innego do podziwiania – burknął Samuel, niemal jednocześnie z bratem sięgając po kieliszek z młodym, czerwonym beaujolais i ponownie wzdychając, tym razem z prawdziwym żalem. – Wiesz, co jest najgorsze? W Theatre des Vampires byłem wciąż głodny, a teraz nie mogę niczego zjeść, by się najeść. Żegnaj, zupo cebulowa z grzankami i chrupiące croissanty. Żegnajcie, bouillabaisse i sery z Owernii...

  
\- Pić możesz – przypomniał mu Dean, samemu pociągając solidny łyk z obtłuczonego kieliszka i zagryzając resztą czerstwej bagietki. – To i owo.  
  
Sam oblał się rumieńcem, sięgającym wycięcia rozchełstanej koszuli. Kto by pomyślał, że wampiry potrafią się rumienić? Wyraźnie linia rodu Batorych była zadziwiająca pod wieloma względami.  
  
\- Nie potrzebuję wiele – wymamrotał, patrząc na Deana przepraszająco. – Mariska nauczyła mnie, jak zadowolić się kilkoma kroplami…  
  
\- Taaa, wiem – mruknął Dean, przewracając oczyma i czując rosnącą irytację, nic nie wnoszącą i irracjonalną, ale doskonale odzwierciedlającą jego nastawienie do wampirzycy, która – w pewien sposób, odbierała mu brata. Choć mu pomogła. – Mariska…  
  
\- Kto mnie wołał, czego chciał? – spytała wołana, pojawiając się na progu poddasza z dwoma kolejnymi butelkami droższego wina i koszem wyładowanym wiktuałami, w tym świeżym pieczywem, zestawem serów, oliwkami, niemieckimi kiełbaskami, szynką westfalską, pasztetem i lotaryńską quiche z wędzoną słoniną.  
  
\- O wilku mowa – burknął Dean, nieco ułagodzony zapasami, jakie ze sobą niosła, choć pamiętał, by nie ufać Grekom nawet wtedy, gdy przynoszą dary. – Na co ci tyle jedzenia?  
  
\- Dla ciebie, głodomorze – odcięła się Mariska, z impetem stawiając piknikowy kosz na małym stoliku, przy którym siedział Samuel – w ostatniej chwili uratował przed przygnieceniem miniaturę Mary Winchester, pieczołowicie odkładając ją na półkę nad kominkiem, skąd spoglądała na swoich synów z nieco smutnym uśmiechem. – Zjesz za nas troje. Ale winem będziesz musiał się podzielić.  
  
\- Właśnie – westchnął Dean, od niechcenia poprawiając się na posłaniu i odruchowo wyciągając rękę po kawałek quiche – lubił połączenie jajek, śmietany, sera i boczku. – Jakim cudem pijesz wino? Nie wiedziałem, że wampiry…  
  
\- Bo lubię – zaśmiała się Mariska, siadając na niskim stołeczku z wdziękiem i poszumem szerokiej spódnicy. W ciągu kilku dni zdążyła sprawić sobie nową, chabrową jak letnie niebo suknię z dwutonowego atłasu, z dwuczęściowymi rękawami i głębokim wycięciem, skromnie przesłoniętym modestką z gęsto marszczonym podwójnym kołnierzykiem – zdecydowanie nie uważała, by nadążanie za modą było czymś wstydliwym. - In vino veritas.  
  
\- Przy tobie mój brat nie dosyć, że zwampirzał, to jeszcze się zapije – poskarżył się z pełnymi ustami Dean, z przyjemnością wgryzając w jeszcze ciepłą tartę.  
  
\- Acz nie na śmierć – celnie zauważyła Mariska i Dean aż się wzdrygnął, z trudem przełykając pochłaniany kawałek kruchego ciasta. Jak tak dalej pójdzie, to on zginie – nie z powodu nadmiaru trunków, a dławiąc się jedzeniem.  
  
Zbyt dobrze pamiętał niedawny deszczowy mrok przed buchającym kłębami dymu Theatre des Vampires, popłakującą Blankę, bezwładne ciało Samuela, z którego życie uciekało szybciej niż piasek przesypujący się w klepsydrze i pochylającą się nad nim wampirzycę. Swój strach. Decyzję brata. Nie, Samuel nie zapije się na śmierć. Odtąd śmierć nie będzie się go imała. Przynajmniej nie zwyczajna.  
  
\- Nic mi nie będzie – zaprotestował Samuel z oburzeniem. – Nie mam takiego pociągu do wina, co ty. Czy Mariska.  
  
\- Jeszcze – prychnęła wampirzyca i zaśmiała się w głos. – Poczekaj, aż pojedziemy do Włoch rozkoszować się sztuką. Sepiowe pejzaże, smukłe cyprysy, przykurzone pinie, białe chmurki, lazurowe morze, przystojni Włosi – w twoim przypadku podejrzewam, że raczej Włoszki, i oczywiście, nieodzownie… chianti.  
  
\- Plus zamieszki i okupacja wojsk napoleońskich – podpowiedział Dean, nieco obeznany z sytuacją, która utrudniała kompanii „Winchester i synowie” handel, skądinąd doskonałym, włoskim winem. - Wspaniałe warunki do zwiedzania Wiecznego Miasta.  
  
\- Ty to potrafisz zepsuć zabawę – zmarszczyła kształtny nosek Mariska, potrząsając głową, aż związane atłasową wstążką, kasztanowe włosy rozsypały jej się na ramionach, wspaniale kontrastując z bielą przymarszczonego kołnierzyka i błękitem sukni. – Daj się bratu wyszaleć artystycznie, ujrzeć dzieła Michała Anioła, Rafaela, Botticelliego, poterminować w Wenecji u Longhiego, niestety Alessandro, nie Pietro, od którego ja się uczyłam, ale w międzyczasie się biedakowi zmarło. Ale zapewniam, że Alessandro jest równie znakomitym portrecistą.  
  
\- A Henrietta Lorimier? – zapytał ciut złośliwie Dean, przerywając słowotok wampirzycy i spoglądając znacząco na Samuela. – Nie zapłacze się po tobie, bracie?  
  
\- Ma nowego ucznia – bąknął młodszy Winchester, nie wiedząc, gdzie podziać oczy.  
Rzeczywiście, Sebastian wreszcie wkradł się w łaski Henrietty – wszak uratował jej życie w Theatre des Vampires. Szukając odkupienia za porzucenie Samuela, poobijany przez Jean-Luca, ledwo uszedł z życiem, lecz został za to sowicie wynagrodzony. Nawet zabrał ze sobą Blankę, która została drugą pokojówką Madame Lorimier, usilnie starającą się zapomnieć o wszystkim, co przeszła w teatrze, choć do końca długiego życia po nocach miały ją budzić koszmary z kłami w roli głównej.  
  
\- I tak panna egzaltowana ma nowego ucznia, a ja brata wampira – powiedział melancholijnie Dean, patrząc na Samuela z ukosa i dopijając wino, by ponownie napełnić kieliszek. Przyniesione przez Mariskę porto było znacznie wyższych lotów niż młodziutkie, świeżutkie – za to tanie, beaujolais.  
  
\- Proszę, nie myśl o mnie źle... – zaczął Samuel i zawahał się, nie wiedząc, co tak naprawdę Dean o nim sądzi. Od chwili, gdy Mariska go przemieniła, brat nie spuszczał z niego oka, ale nie wydawało się, by miał mu cokolwiek za złe, ani nie wyklinał jego decyzji. – Jeśli uważasz, że źle zrobiłem, zawsze możesz uciąć mi głowę.  
  
\- Nikt nikomu nie będzie niczego ucinać – syknęła Mariska, na pół podnosząc się ze stołka, ale uspokoiła się, widząc raczej rozluźniony, nie zagniewany wyraz twarzy Deana.  
  
\- Jasne – prychnął leniwie starszy Winchester. – Już lecę ostrzyć maczetę. Głupiś, bracie, jak nie przymierzając, twoja francuska nauczycielka rysunku. Zdecydowanie wolę mieć brata wampira niż brata martwego jak ćwiek w drzwiach. Zwłaszcza, że trafił ci się wyjątkowo zacny wampirzy ród.  
  
\- Czy ty właśnie powiedziałeś mi komplement? – spytała z zachwytem Mariska, salutując Deanowi świeżo napoczętą butelką wina. – Zacny ród?  
  
\- Naprawdę? – upewnił się Samuel, któremu wyraźnie ulżyło. Uśmiechnął się nieśmiało, wystawiając twarz do wpadających przez dachowe okienko, ostatnich promieni zachodzącego słońca, które przyjemnie grzały mu skórę – nieco bledszą, gładszą i chłodniejszą niż zwykle, ale z przyjemnością chłonącą ciepło.  
  
\- Zgadza się, skomplementowałem cię – potwierdził Dean do Mariski, dziwiąc się samemu sobie. Gdyby ojciec wiedział, co jego starszy syn wyczynia, złapałby się za głowę. A później za skórzany pas. Bądź bat. – Jeśli już Samuel miał zostać wampirem, to chwali się, że dzięki twojemu rodowi może chadzać za dnia, nie musi spać w trumnie i nadmierne nie łaknie krwi. Mogło być znacznie gorzej.  
  
\- Mogło – zgodził się lakonicznie Samuel, rzucając wampirzycy ukradkowe spojrzenie. Wolał nie pamiętać, co działo się z nim w Theatre des Vampires, ale siłą rzeczy – pamiętał. Nie chciałby stać się kimś takim jak Armand i jego kompani. Prędzej wolałby sam sobie uciąć głowę, choćby zakrawało to na wyjątkowo trudne przedsięwzięcie. Może kosa by się nadała. Zwłaszcza w rękach szalonego wampira, szukającego pomsty na pobratymcach z teatru. - Myślisz, że Louis nikogo nie oszczędził?  
  
\- Armand żyje – powiedziała Mariska dosyć obojętnie, nie zważając na nagłe wzdrygnięcie się młodszego Winchestera, który z trudem przełknął łyk wina, nagle skwaśniałego niczym ocet i stającego mu w gardle. Tak, Armanda pamiętał najlepiej ze wszystkich. Słodkie słówka, manipulacje, prośby i groźby. Uwodziciel i kat w jednym. – On zawsze spada na cztery łapy.  
  
\- Ten szaleniec go nie znalazł? - zdziwił się Dean, w tym samym momencie dostrzegając, co dzieje się z bratem, dziwnie poruszonym i zawstydzonym, lecz roztropnie postanawiając utrzymać język ze zębami. Gdyby jednak ponownie spotkał Armanda na swej drodze…  
  
\- Znalazł – mruknęła Mariska, wzruszając ramionami. Po wszystkim, gdy opadły popioły, a Samuel stanął na własnych nogach, nie okazując żądzy mordu i spijania krwi ze wszystkiego, co się wokół niego ruszało, widziała Louisa de Pointe du Lac na zgliszczach Theatre des Vampires. Wychłódł razem z dogasającym pożarem. – Dogadali się i razem wyjechali z Paryża. Nie pytajcie mnie, jakim cudem – wampiry bywają dziwne.  
  
\- Zaiste – bąknął Dean, zapijając zdumienie winem. – Zatem chwilowo niech sobie żyją…  
  
\- Chwilowo – zgodził się Samuel, nerwowo mnąc rękaw koszuli. W jednej chwili przyszło mu na myśl, że być może jeszcze kiedyś zobaczy się z Armandem, lecz tym razem nie jako przerażona ofiara, a drapieżnik o podobnej sile i równie ostrych kłach. Kuszące.  
  
\- Niech – poparła go Mariska, wreszcie rozumiejąc przyczyny niepokoju Samuela i próbując skierować jego myśli na inne tory. – Dean, jesteś łowcą o wyjątkowo dobrym sercu.  
  
Mrużąc bursztynowe oczy w wąskie szparki i mierząc spojrzeniem nonszalancko rozpartą na łóżku postać starszego Winchestera, po raz kolejny doszła do wniosku, że obaj bracia są warci grzechu. Może kiedyś z Samuelem namówią Deana, by do nich dołączył?  
  
\- Ale wciąż łowcą – parsknął Dean, niepomny jej zakusów, choć gdyby był ich pomny, specjalnie by się nie przejął. – Który w obliczu zaistniałych wydarzeń odrobinę żałuje, że nasz ojciec nie zechciał uczyć Samuela fachu.  
  
\- Teraz to ty mógłbyś mnie uczyć – niepewnie odezwał się Samuel, wciąż rozmyślający o wampirach z teatru i Armandzie – przede wszystkim Armandzie. – Żebym potrafił pomagać innym. By nie spotkało ich to samo, co mnie.  
  
\- Bycie przekąską wampirów czy stanie się wampirem? – zapytał kąśliwie Dean, choć dobrze wiedział, o co chodziło młodszemu bratu, więc dodał poważniejszym tonem. – Masz rację, mógłbym. Chociaż wampirzy łowca brzmi dosyć absurdalnie.  
  
\- Ja jestem czymś w rodzaju wampirzego łowcy – wtrąciła Mariska, bawiąc się kawałkiem quicha i – ku zgrozie Deana, drobiąc go na drobne okruchy. – Starszyzna wysyła mnie tam, gdzie coś źle się dzieje, dając mi wolną rękę w… rozwiązywaniu problemów.  
  
\- Ale znasz się tylko na wampirach – mruknął Dean, z niechętnym podziwem przypominając sobie wampirzycę w akcji i szale zabijania wampirów z teatru. - Łowcy mają znacznie szersze spektrum działania.  
  
\- Och, jestem pojętną uczennicą – uśmiechnęła się nieładnie Mariska, porzucając smętne okruszki tarty i zmysłowo przeciągając palcem po brzegu kieliszka, co wzbudziłoby żywsze bicie serca Samuela, gdyby to wciąż biło mu w piersi. Dean, z którego sercem wszystko było w porządku i mogło mu zabić mocniej w imieniu brata, nerwowo oblizał wargi, doskonale zdając sobie sprawę, że wampirzyca bawi się z nimi w kotka i myszkę, stosując typowo kobiece czary-mary.  
  
\- Oboje jesteśmy – zapewnił Samuel i spojrzał na Deana wyczekująco.  
  
Starszy z braci Winchesterów pomyślał, że właśnie wziął sobie na barki ciężkie brzemię. Podwójne. Za to będzie miał pretekst, by częściej podróżować do Europy. Rzecz jasna, w interesach kompanii handlowej i z błogosławieństwem niczego nieświadomego ojca.  
  
Ciekawe, jakie stworzenia nie z tego świata czają się po zmroku na ulicach małych, uroczych, włoskich miasteczek…  
  
*  
  
Wstawał leniwy świt, powoli budzący ptaki śpiące wśród pinii, drzewek oliwnych i krzewów bugenwilli, od stóp do głów obsypanych kolorowym kwieciem. Tłuste koty przysypiały po ciepłej nocy, nie mając ochoty na kolejne polowanie. Pobliskie morze szumiało bez względu na porę dnia i nocy. Ludzie jeszcze nie wstali, a ci, którzy otworzyli jedno oko, natychmiast je zamykali i przewracali się na drugi bok, myśląc sobie, że jeśli jakiś kogut ośmieli się zapiać za wcześnie, skończy w garnku. Bowiem świt owszem wstawał, ale jeszcze nie do końca.

Jednak nie wszyscy mieszkańcy miasteczka słodko spali. Z niewielkiego domu stojącego nad samym morzem, na porośniętym gajem oliwnym zboczu, dobiegało miarowe skrzypienie łóżka i jednoznaczne westchnienia, zagłuszające świergot ptaków za oknem. Okiennice były uchylone, więc gdyby ktoś zajrzał do środka, zobaczyłby jak przefiltrowane przez wąskie, listewkowe żaluzje blade światło przedporanka kładzie się na dwóch ciałach, zgodnie poruszających pod cieniutkim prześcieradłem. Może by się nawet zarumienił.  
  
Samuel przytrzymywał ręce Mariski wysoko nad jej głową, scałowując każdy skrawek twarzy, szyi i piersi z zuchwale sterczącymi, domagającymi się pieszczot sutkami. Zagłębiał się w nią raz za razem, wydzierając z ust wampirzycy drobne, namiętne westchnienia. Zwalniał i przyspieszał według własnego upodobania, śmiejąc się, kiedy niecierpliwie przyciągała go bliżej, oplatając nogami i unosząc biodra. Wiedział, że najchętniej objęłaby go ciasno, jak najciaśniej, poznaczyła paznokciami szerokie, upstrzone pieprzykami plecy i ramiona, przygryzła płatek ucha, chwyciła zębami pasma kasztanowych włosów, schowała rozpaloną twarz w zagłębieniu jego szyi, ale lubił się z nią droczyć. Narzucać własne tempo. Ujarzmiać.  
  
W głębi ducha domyślał się, że po wszystkim, co przeszedł, już nie był w stanie odgrywać w łożu uległego i poddającego się zachciankom innym. Musiał dominować. Nie nadmiernie, dosłownie, okrutnie i myśląc jedynie o własnej rozkoszy, ale… po swojemu. Mariska nie miała nic przeciwko. Przeważnie. A gdy nudziło jej się zbytnie ustępowanie, pieszczotą i namiętną perswazją przekonywała go, że jednak czasem warto się poddać i ulec dominacji.  
  
Nie dziś. Dzisiaj poddała się całkowicie, pozwalając, by Samuel unieruchomił ją w słodkim, miłosnym uścisku. By sprawił jej rozkosz, drażniąc językiem nadwrażliwą skórę, szepcząc słowa, od których zarumieniłyby się marmurowe posągi, celnie uderzając w punkt, który rozpalał ją do białości i przeciągając chwilę spełnienia w czasie i przestrzeni. By na koniec podążył za nią w świat iskier rozbłyskujących za zamkniętymi oczyma i błogości rozlewającej się w dole brzucha jak fale przypływu niedalekiego Morza Tyrreńskiego.  
  
Kto powiedział, że wampiry nie potrafią odczuwać rozkoszy?  
  
*  
  
_Bracie,_  
  
_Wciąż nie dotarliśmy do Wenecji i portrecisty Alessandro Longhi, bowiem po drodze zahaczyliśmy o Rzym, w którym ma swą siedzibę Starszyzna – to wymaga osobnej opowieści, i zatrzymaliśmy się w Ostia Antiqua, gdzie dni płyną wolniej, a niekiedy zatrzymują się, wspominając czasy starożytnego Rzymu, kiedy miasteczko było nadmorskim kurortem dla patrycjuszy. W każdym razie tak twierdzi jeden ze Starszyzny – Marius, który urodził się za panowania Cezara Augusta._  
  
_Niedawno w Ostia Antiqua rozpoczęto wykopaliska archeologiczne. W dawnych łaźniach widziałem zagrzebaną pod piaskiem mozaikę z Posejdonem. Posąg Ateny z utrąconą ręką, o który nikt nie dba. Otwory okien wyglądające zza kępy cymbelarii. Zarastające powojem mury z piaskowca i potrzaskane, marmurowe kolumny. Zagłębienia w ziemi, niegdyś kryjące wielkie amfory z winem – tak, jak się domyślasz, wypatrzyła je Mariska._  
  
_Świetność Rzymu dawno przeminęła, tak jak nie aż tak dawno temu przeminął przepych węgierskiego dworu, na którym brylował ród Batorych. I nasze czasy przeminą, a ja… być może będę żył dalej. To przerażająca myśl. Fascynująca. Okropna i kusząca zarazem. Masz brata potwora, Dean. Coraz bardziej godzącego się ze swoją nową naturą. Niemniej, nie mam zamiaru zejść z drogi cnoty, jeśli o to się martwisz. Być może muszę pić krew, ale to nie czyni mnie złym. Tak jak nie uczyniło złą Mariski. Bycie potworem jest kwestią wyboru, nie przeznaczenia. Przynajmniej tak sobie powtarzam. I chyba sam w to wierzę. Poza tym, nie mogę stać się zły, mając ciebie, bracie._  
  
_Między innymi dlatego proszę cię o pomoc. Prosimy cię wraz z Mariską. Podróżując z Rzymu do Ostia Antiqua, natknęliśmy się na ślady działalności la maciara, wiedźmy, która „narodziła się jeszcze przed Jezusem Chrystusem” i rzuca uroki śmierci – fattura a morte na tutejsze rodziny z małymi dziećmi, więc potrzeba lo scongiuro, czyli odczynienia uroku, a najpewniej odnalezienia i zabicia czarownicy. Jak widzisz, mój włoski znacznie się poprawił. Niestety, łowieckie umiejętności nieco mniej, dlatego liczymy na ciebie, bracie mój. Przybywaj i wspomóż nas w chwalebnej sprawie._  
  
_Twój nadal niesforny, lecz trzymający się w ryzach brat Samuel._


End file.
